Fallout: The Forgotten Conflict
by EmperorOfTheSunFirstAndTheLast
Summary: This is the story of the Resource Wars that began 35 years before the Great War of 2077. Told through the perspective of newspaper articles, diary extracts and the accounts of Ghoul Survivors, these stories are designed to provide an immersive perspective of the world before the total atomic annihilation that swept the planet on October 23rd 2077.
1. 2052-2053

**Fallout: The Forgotten Conflict**

 **Author's Note 28 /08/18** \- Sorry it's taking so long to come up with newer stories, it is surprisingly difficult to improvise the universe of Fallout, but i have got several new stories all written down, however i'm not intending to publish them until either Thursday or Friday at the latest, maybe even Wednesday i'm not sure, trying to figure it all out, anyway i posted one new "article" on 2059 but you'll see the rest on Thursday most likely.

 **Friday 12** **th** **April 2052**

 **London, United Kingdom**

 **Daily Telegraph Extract**

 **Military Build-up escalates to full blown war with Middle East Oil States**

On Thursday April 11th 2052, soldiers of 3rd Battalion of the Coldstream Guard engaged with unknown contacts that were later confirmed as Iranian soldiers. During the engagement 6 were killed and 24 wounded in a small Forward Operating Base on the Iraqi border where our troops are defending Energy assets in the unstable Middle Eastern state that has been suffering civil disorder since the country's economy began to collapse with the drying of their oil wells. The Iranians themselves suffered 13 dead and unknown number wounded with a further 3 captured by our brave boys.

The Prime Minister gave a statement earlier this morning hinting to the possibility of escalating tensions and by noon today the United Kingdom is to be mobilised for war with Iran and its allies. The Minister of Defence said in a speech this afternoon that "We are fully aware of the weariness of our forces in entering into a conflict with nations so far away, but as the Global Energy crisis continues to get worse, we must ensure that the European Commonwealth can provide the Oil and Coal we need to maintain the standards of Energy output we have provided for the past half century, the conflict will be short, we shall send overwhelming force and ensure that we secure the Oil Fields of the Middle East and restore order and stability to both the Commonwealth, and the newly occupied territories". We wish our brave men and women the best, and a speedy end to the war, here is to being home for Christmas!

 **Friday 26** **th** **July, 2052**

 **Diary entry of the US Ambassador to the United Nations**

It's over. Today, Friday, July 26th 2052, after 107 years after its formation, the United Nations has been disbanded. With the War in the Middle East escalating with the European Commonwealth, the nations of both factions have gradually withdrawn their membership from the organisation. No matter the number of Resolutions we pass, the option to install peacekeepers and provide fossil fuels equally between the different states were rejected or ignored outright. I am to return to New York tonight, it's beginning to worry me now, America faces an enemy that cannot be beaten with overwhelming force and discipline, an enemy that if not beaten with alternative methods could plunge the world into a new global conflict. God Help us all.

 **Monday, December 9** **th** **2052**

 **Article extract from Arab News, Saudi Arabian newspaper company**

This very day, just three hours ago, a Nuclear explosion rocked the city of Tel Aviv, Israel. It is unknown what nation or which organisation detonated the Nuclear device, nor how many of the city's 628,000 civilians have been killed, but it can be estimated that a large majority of the city's population has been killed or wounded, and Israel itself crippled by such a catastrophe. Time will tell if anyone is going to take advantage of the Israeli distraction or not. But what is known, is that this shows just how serious the war between Iran and its Allies against the European invaders is beginning to get.

 **Thursday 23** **rd** **January 2053**

 **German Military Report on the ongoing conflict in the Middle East**

To General Schneider Commander of Bundeswehr forces in the Middle East Theatre

From Generalmajor Kruger Commander of 1. Gebirgsdivision

General Schneider, Sir, current positions are untenable. We have been forced back to the City of Mosul. Division is at half strength, casualties are at 4000 Killed In Action, 3238 Missing In Action and a further 1200 Wounded In Action. If we do not receive reinforcements within the next couple of days, we shall face heavier casualties and a withdrawal that will threaten the flanks of Allied British and Swiss positions. Recommend Artillery support brought to the Mosul front as well as an extra division to help reinforce our new position otherwise as mentioned previously we will face being overrun by Iranian and Pakistani forces within the next 48 hours.

 **Diary Entry of Ario Ahmadi, Iranian Soldier on the frontline at Mosul, Iraq, Sometime in 2053**

We have been fighting here for months on end and achieving very little. Our commanding officers say we shall soon have a big push and sweep aside the Europeans from what is rightfully our land. From what I can see across the no man's land that has developed, they wish to be here as much as we do. One day the oil will run dry and what then? Millions of our brothers will have died for nothing but a patch of desert and rusty metal machines that can do little but dig into useless sand. I know what I say is wrong, I love my country, and i would die for the men besides me in this battlefield, but how can our leaders not see that it is too late to begin fighting for the Oilfields. Were it up to me I would say let the Europeans have their oil, let us use our nations climate to our advantage, build massive farms of solar panels in the deserts where we cannot grow food or gain water, develop nuclear powerplants and ensure that we are provided for in the next centuries to come, but instead we do little more than quench the thirst of the desert with our blood and tears, how much longer can it last? And what happens to us when there is nothing left here to fight for?

 **Extract from a speech given by Soviet Premier Marina Petrov at a conference with European Commonwealth Leaders in Brussels, Belgium, Friday 20th March 2053**

Fellow leaders of Europe, I of all people understand the need to fulfil the demands of my people, yet I fear that with the war in the Middle East reaching no end that millions of people are at risk of dying for a cause that will culminate in nothing! Therefore, I feel it best that we create an initiative that helps us rapidly create new forms of energy production. I urge you all to consider this matter seriously, before it is too late! Let us learn the lessons learned in the Tel Aviv, do not let the same fate befall us as befell them.

 **Holotape of Mexican news report from Las Estrellas, Early April 2053**

"In other news Crops have begun to fail in Sinaloa State for reasons still unknown to both farmers and scientists alike. Investigations into possible reasons behind the failures have begun but until the issue can be resolved residents of Mexico are advised to stock up on food and ration it for the remainder of the year until a solution has been found to resolve the sudden infertility in the region. US Soldiers are to be deployed in the municipalities most at risk of food shortage to ensure an equal share of food to those most in need, the State's governor Jose Luis Garcia has asked that citizens of the municipalities that will host United States Forces to hospitable and provide the usual good Sinaloa welcoming".

 **Transcript of a news Interview with Feldweibel Elias Allaman, Rifle battalion 1, Citadel of Arbil, Iraq, Sunday 12th April 2053**

Interviewer: So, it's been a long and difficult campaign, but finally after months of Stalemate, not only have you managed to push the Iranian and allied forces out of Mosul, you pushed them a significant distance back here to Erbil, how are you and your fellow soldiers feeling about the war and do you think this is the beginning of the end now that Commonwealth forces are so close to the Iranian border?

Elias: Ah, well we're happy to have finally gotten the upper hand in the conflict, we're all happy to be okay and to finally be moving again. Months in a trench isn't good for your back you know slight laugh but hopefully now we are so close to Iran and their forces have taken such heavy casualties it will be home by Christmas with barrels of Oil for all, a warm home is all anyone wants, and that's the reason we're here after all.

Interviewer: Of Course, so Feldweibel, home by Christmas, tell me, I know it's been a few months since then and I'm sure you had so many drinks you probably don't remember it, but our crews couldn't get out here for the event, tell us, how did you and the Commonwealth Expeditionary forces celebrate the festive season?

Elias: Laughs Hm, well, we drank a bit, but ah, the Iranians didn't seem to appreciate our celebrations too much, so we spent the rest of the day hunkering in the trenches and avoiding Machine gun rounds and artillery shells whilst occasionally assaulting or defending the land... There was never going to be a Christmas truce in this war that's for sure... Begins to stare off in the distance, eyes fixed on the small oasis' in the suburbs

Interviewer: Elias?...Feldweibel Allaman?...Sir?

Silence, the Soldier just drops down to his knees and sobs

Interviewer: I think that's it for today, let's go get him somewhere quiet.

 **Letter from Astarte Gamal to her Husband on the Suez Front, Tuesday, April 14th 2053**

My love,

I hope for your safe return every day, I pray that Allah will bring you home to me and our children swiftly and that you and our brave soldiers will push the Europeans away so that we can return to peace and you can return to me. Masudah asks for you at night, he misses you reading him stories of the Ancient times, of Horus and Isis, of Achilles, Romulus and all those tales of adventure and daring and danger. He will grow to be like you I know it, I fear it too, but I am proud of you, and I will be proud of him. I miss you too, with all my heart. Forgive me for such a short letter, it is late, and I must look after Masudah, he is starting school tomorrow, I will write to you how it went.

Love and Best Wishes,

Astarte

xxx

 **Official letter of advice from the Centre for Disease Control to all United States Citizens, May 2053**

To ALL United States citizens. As the New Plague continues to spread, it is advised that people do not leave their homes until Military Decontamination teams have finished cleaning your locations. Please contact your nearest FEMA official to find out which locations have and have not been decontaminated and where your house is in terms of specified regions. Anyone found in violation of the Quarantine will be immediately eliminated.

Do not worry about food or water, rations will be brought to you by FEMA or CDC personnel every 48 hours until your homesteads are considered safe and people can return to safe and normal conditions. Please be advised, that every FEMA or CDC official will have military escorts, do not trust those who wander around along handing out food. Whilst they may be genuinely friendly, it is not worth the risk of infecting your friends and family with the Plague, if anyone seems to be infected, immediately leave the room they are in and keep them in there, contact your CDC Liaison who will be around with specialist army units to remove the infected and decontaminate the house. Do not fear, your loved ones will be given the utmost care and treatment, though again be advised, we do not yet have a cure for this "New Plague", and as such we cannot promise their safe return, but in the event, they recover naturally, we shall allow them to return home after exactly a month in further Quarantine until we can be sure they are no long contagious.

We wish all the best and hope to have your areas disease free within the next few months.


	2. 2054-2055

**Extract from a Letter from the United States President to the CEO of Vault-Tec January, Wednesday 7th 2054**

As a result of the nuclear exchange in the Middle East between Commonwealth forces and Iranian aligned forces, it would appear that in these increasingly tense times that the cards are on the table, and so as a result I am hereby ordering you to build a serious of Nuclear Shelters to protect the citizens of this great nation and ensure the continuity of Freedom, peace and justice the United States people deserve as well as in the event that we face the ultimate conflict with either the European Commonwealth or Communist China whose increasing rhetoric is significantly indicative of a potential conflict in the future.

 **Statement from the Queen of Spain on the annihilation of 4 Spanish Divisions in the nuclear exchange in the Middle East, Thursday 8th January 2054**

People of Spain, two days ago, a nuclear exchange took place in the Middle East where our forces fight alongside those of our fellow European neighbours. In that exchange, it was confirmed that four divisions of our Armed Forces were entirely eliminated by atomic explosions. Today, we shall mourn for the loss of our 40,000 brave men and women, who were willing to sacrifice everything to ensure that we could live our lives in peace and comfort. They shall not be forgotten. I shall ensure that our generals come up with the most fitting retribution towards the nations who launched the bombs. But today, we shall have a moment of silence, lower our flags to half mast, and pay tribute to those people. The Spanish people have survived for Millenia under assault by the Caliphates of the Muslim empires, we fought the Romans for centuries, there was a time we ruled the Americas! Our spirits shan't be broken by the barbaric attacks of the Middle Eastern alliances. We will not be beaten!

 **Saudi Arabian message written on a sign by Soldiers on the Western front, somewhere near Tabuk, Saudi Arabia 2054, translated by Latvian soldiers.**

مرحبًا بكم في الجحيم إلى الوراء الآن لن ينقذنا أحد هنا فرًا الآن لمن لا يدخل هنا

Welcome to Hell turn back now no one will save us here flee now for none who enter here return

 **Diary entry of Pakistan Air Force bomber pilot Abdul Bajwa, Sunday 25th January 2054**

Two weeks ago, we dropped nuclear bombs on the Commonwealth invaders, yet somehow, they still come! They must be desperate for our oil, yet we cannot provide them with it. Two years ago, they began to try open negotiations, but do they not know we cannot even sustain our own energy demands? I had a letter from my Father, who is taking care of mother, Farita and our children, the power cuts are becoming more frequent, cars are laying abandoned on the roads. Apparently, things are slightly better in the cities yet they refuse to leave their home no matter how much money I send home to them. If I make it home from this hell hole I will see to building some sort of solar powered generator, if they won't leave I will try at least make things easier for us, after all, how much longer can this war continue? I see them from my bombsight, the Europeans, they are like ants down there, I do pity them now, at first I hated them, they came to our lands, and killed our people, but they just want what we want, and we are all to fickle to stop the fighting and change the way we work, instead of harnessing atomic power to provide us with energy, we use it to annihilate each other, instead of using the power of the waves to do the same, we instead build might warships to send each other to the bottom of the ocean, and me, I use our oil powered planes to drop bombs on people who probably wish to be here about as much as I do. I know I signed up out of patriotism, and I will always love my country, but It has been two years and despite the use of atomic weapons, they keep coming at us, we fight over oil fields that are burning, some of them are empty by the time we take them back, sometimes they conquer oil fields that are empty too. I can only keep asking, how much longer can this go on?

 **News Article from French newspaper Courrier International on the signing of a peace treaty with Turkmenistan after their withdrawal from the Iranian Alliance, Tuesday 17th February 2054**

Today is a significant day in the Resource War in the Middle East. Over the past month, the people of Turkmenistan have seen it fit to realise that war against the forces of our great European Commonwealth is futile, and so withdrew their alliance with the Iranians and their other Allies to negotiate peace with our ambassadors. Signing the peace deal in Dubrovnik just two days ago, this is a jubilant time for the people of the European Commonwealth and may see the collapse of the Iranian/Middle Eastern alliance as more nations come to realise the strength of our joint forces. Only yesterday our brave soldiers occupied Al-Samawah, Iraq, capturing vital oilfields that will be swiftly transported to Europe and begin distribution to every country within the commonwealth. If this agreement with the Turkmen President is anything to go by, our brave soldiers will be home within the next few months, and the losses suffered in the horrific nuclear attacks last month will mean something.

 **Speech given in Black Mountain, Nevada, USA by the Founder and CEO of REPCONN Aerospace, Saturday, March 21st 2054**

"Today, we are beginning a new, innovative Aerospace corporation! We here at REPCONN, after successfully developing the Delta IX Rocket, have decided to develop and launch this company in an official capacity, and develop new Rocket engines to help Humanity reach for the stars! Our hopes are to help further the goals of colleagues at companies like NASA and RobCo industries achieve their goals of Human colonies not just on the Moon, but on Mars! And maybe one day, other Solar Systems! Here today, after almost three years of construction, we are here to officially open our new test launching facility!"

 **Iranian Tank Commander, Eskandar Ramezani speaking to Iranian News Channel IRINN, Friday 1st May 2054**

Ramezani "Today we are going to unleash our newest weapon in the war against the European Commonwealth. Working with our long-time friends, the Chinese, we have been supplied with the newest Chimera Tanks MK.I. Long have our leaders thought that these, modified mining rigs are weak, that they make for poor equivalents to the tanks of the Commonwealth, but they have not seen the capabilities of the Chimera, and with the requisitioning of this new equipment, we shall force the Europeans back to the sea and we shall destroy the invaders at last, this land is ours, and with this, we shall launch our new offensive, this Oil is ours, and it shall feed into our land, or it shall not feed into any!"

 **Transcript of radio communications from Private Hanne Braaten, Norwegian Army, outskirts of Quseer, Egypt, Saturday 2nd May 2054**

Pvt. Braaten: "Command we need support now?"

Command: "Received Private but we don't have any available assets in position to support you, we face massive assaults all along our frontlines"

Braaten: "Command you don't understand, they have some new... Well I don't know what it is, it looks like a weaponised scaffold with giant screws for treads, but whatever it is, it is providing a vast majority of fire support and if we don't get anything in here to destroy them, they will overrun our positions, we have no anti-tank weapons left to hit them with"

Command: "Private, I have told you, I cannot provide you support, hold that position! We will send you air support or reroute tank divisions towards to your position when they are available, our fronts are attacked all along the line from the Egyptian border to the border of Turkey"

Braaten: "Command, if we don't gain support we are all going to-"

Command: "Private, hold that position, or die trying. If I could give you support I would, but I can't bring you a fresh tank division straight from Europe and nor can I pull Air Support out of my radio. Good Luck Private, Command, out"

Braaten: "Understood Command...Nice knowing you"

 **European Commonwealth Casualty report on the Middle Eastern Alliance's counteroffensive May 2nd 2054 – August 11th 2054**

 **Syrian Front:**

KIA: 2,529

WIA: 5,678

MIA: 4,812

Iraq Front:

KIA: 7,212

WIA: 8,120

MIA: 1,093

 **Jordanian Front:**

KIA: 2,309

WIA: 1,407

MIA: 956

 **Saudi Arabian Front:**

KIA: 3,092

WIA: 1,089

MIA: 877

 **Egyptian Front:**

KIA: 9,634

WIA: 5,044

MIA: 6,092

The manpower lost in the counteroffensive has greatly weakened our forces across the board. It is advisable to withdraw our lines at least 30 kilometres back to allow us to regroup. Advisable to dig in and bring in new divisions from Europe or else any future attacks will force us back to the Sea. We have lost at least 23 Oil Facilities and, in the withdrawal, will lose a further 12 more, however the losses are acceptable as at least 17 of them are now empty or so low on Oil that their supplies would be negligible in supplying our energy demands.

 **Capitol Post Article, dated September, Thursday 10th 2054**

South American Nations form a new Commonwealth, is this the beginning of a new front of the Resource War?

Earlier this morning, representatives from six South American countries have come together to announce the formation of the South American Commonwealth. Marcia Sousa, the Representative from Brazil, said "This is a historic moment, not since the 19th Century have the nations of South America attempted to band together to protect their common interests. Today, our friends and neighbours, Bolivia, Argentina, Chile, Uruguay and Paraguay have come together to ensure that no one will exploit the Oil reserves of our continent. From our new capital here in La Paz, we begin again here in our beautiful continent, and ensure its safety and sovereignty for all time". The announcement was met with widescale support from both within the new nation and from its independent neighbours with rumours that Venezuela, Columbia and Peru are set to try join the country. There has been no word from any member state of the European Commonwealth, who have for the past two years been embroiled in war over oil in the Middle East against Iran and their allies. The Soviet Union however has released a small statement asking for "calm heads to prevail" and to "not be alarmed by what appears to merely be a move to ensure security and not provoke their neighbours to war". US President James Davis too has been quiet on the subject however with the increasing Rhetoric from China, the recent Annexation of Mexico, and the mounting tensions with Canada over their perception of US imperialism, it is of no surprise that our President chooses to take time and think carefully over his words, especially with Midterms coming up and Republican candidates aiming to upset the tentative balance of power within congress. But all that we the public of this great nation can do, is watch and wait to see if this leads to yet more tension in the ongoing Energy Crisis.

 **Capital Post Article, dated October, Friday 23rd 2054**

Vault-Tec Organisation unveils Vault Exhibit in the Musuem of Technology, Washington DC

Today, Vault-Tec - the company best known for developing new technology to ensure our Military has secure bunker systems as well as other technology even us as civilians have utilised such as convenient underground sheds for our gardens – have unveiled their new exhibit in the Musuem of Technology here in our Capital itself, Washington DC. The exhibit is a chilling reminder that with the nuclear exchange that had happened earlier this year, that out our government is clearly worried about the potential that our great country may one day itself face a Nuclear War scenario. However, with the unveiling of this exhibit, it is a great relief for all that though our government fears an Atomic scenario in this uncertain time, the President and Vault-Tec are here to ensure our safety with their secure Vaults, and after walking through the Vault exhibit myself, I would urge everyone to make their way to DC and enjoy the sight of this magnificent piece of engineering, despite its metal walls and artificial light, the Vault truly feels like home, and you would hardly feel the difference. Not only that but upon coming out you can easily see the Delta IX rocket that will one day project mankind to Mars, built by the newly created REPCONN Aerospace Corporation, come on down to the Musuem of Technology here in Washington DC and make it a great day out with family or friends!

 **Friday 1st January 2055, West-Tek announcement on the creation of the new ZAX 1.2 Artificial Intelligence**

"After 2 years of constant work, we here at West-Tek, have finally created the newest creation in our line of Artificial Intelligence's. ZAX 1.2! We are hoping that with this new AI, we will be able to further our goals and better humanity with our inventions, and with the help of ZAX here, we shall immediately begin new work on everything from Vaccines to Night Vision Goggles of both military and commercial use. With the computing power of ZAX 1.2, the possibilities are endless, and we here at West-Tek Corporation truly hope to make life better for our consumers"

 **Article from the Bolivian newspaper Cambio, Sunday 31st January 2055 (Translated)**

Historic Moment as Panama, Columbia and Peru join the South American Commonwealth!

Today is a historic day as three new nations have decided to join the South American Commonwealth! Street parties are planned all over the Commonwealth as the incorporation of the state's infrastructures begins tomorrow. A statement by Peruvian ambassador to the Commonwealth Alois Fernandez said "Today we have the honour of joining the South American Commonwealth, we have always had ties with the founding members and to join alongside Columbia and Panama is a true declaration of friendship with our neighbours and now, our fellow countrymen, we hope to have a brighter future together as we move into the future a unified peoples". With the additions of these nations to our great State, we further ensure our collective safety and guarantee that our natural resources are not to be exploited by both the US imperialists to the north, and the Europeans who have proven their greed in the invasion of the Middle East, a mistake they shall not wish to make here! Celebrate this historic moment my friends, for each new member ensures ourselves a glorious future! LONG LIVE THE COMMONWEALTH OF SOUTH AMERICA!

 **Boston Bugle article on West-Tek's announcement to create a cure for the New Plague, Friday 19th February 2055**

West-Tek announces their desire to cure the New Plague!

Today, West-Tek, the company who just last month announced the creation of their new Artificial Intelligence, have today announced that they are going to utilise their new creation to help them develop a cure for the dreaded New Plague, which had, two years ago ravaged the United States mainland and required extensive quarantine of the affected areas and killed hundreds of thousands of people in a matter of days. This news came as President Davis announced the increase in military and defence spending and to ensure that the US cannot be biologically attacked in the future by weaponised versions of deadly diseases. Whether the company can utilise the power of its artificial intelligence to cure the Plague will be another story entirely, but this reporter has confidence in the abilities of West-Tek to create the cure and ensure an end to the dreadful New Plague finally comes to an end as new outbreaks continue to sporadically appear. Have we finally arrived at the dawn of a new horizon where our AI's can cure humanity of its ills?

 **South African diplomatic cable announcing their intentions to weaponize their nuclear facilities, Thursday, June 3rd 2055**

To Ambassador Govender

From President Pillay

After multiple talks with the European Commonwealth and Iranian Alliance, we have decided that the chances of peace talks actually succeeding are minimal. Therefore, we see it as only fitting that we ensure our nations sovereignty remains intact in the event of the Resource Wars in the Middle East expand past Egypt and into the African Continent itself, thus risking further southward expansion, to ensure the integrity of our said sovereignty, we are therefore weaponizing our nuclear facilities and will begin production of nuclear weaponry within in the next few days, inform the government of the United Kingdom upon receival of this note. We have sent similar cables to ambassadors throughout the warring parties, we will not allow their wars to consume us.

 **News article from Australian paper, The Canberra Times, about the Peace Talks that were due to begin in Sydney, Australia, Wednesday July 14th 2055**

New round of peace talks between European Commonwealth and the Middle Eastern Alliance to begin tomorrow

Tomorrow, July 15th 2055, the two warring parties in the three year long Resource War are to meet in Sydney to begin a new round of peace talks. Previously there have been at least four prior attempts to reach an agreement that ensures both parties energy needs are met, however the talks have broken down before any real arrangements could be spoken about and ensuring the conflict which has claimed upwards of one million lives both civilian and military continues. What at first promised to be a potential end to the fighting may be put in jeopardy as Turkish President Asil Yavuz has not even arrived in country yet, and Lebanese President Jasar Haddad was refused permission to attend by the Iranians who claimed they capitulated to quickly to the European onslaught at the start of the war and have not "pulled their weight in the fight to liberate the middle east and its resources from the European invaders". The internal divide between the allies is openly mirrored in the European side, in which French President Adalene Bernard openly refused to attend the meeting and has instead sent her Prime Minister in her stead, and the Dutch and Serbians refuse to attend as they feel they have previously been ignored in the past peace conferences. If peace is to succeed then these divides need to be rapidly patched, however despite these noticeable absences, German, British and Iranian representatives are happy that an agreement can be reached this time around. Time will tell if this will be a new era of peace, or if we will witness a new breakdown and more death and destruction of the Middle Eastern states in the future.

 **News article by Canadian paper The Globe and Mail on events in the People's Republic of China, Friday 27th August 2055**

People's Republic of China reignites war with the Nationalists, Chinese forces invade Taiwan

Reports came in from the Republic of China (Taiwan) earlier this morning that forces from the People's Republic of China had invaded Taiwan in an attempt to claim what is left of the Taiwanese oil fields and the platforms they have in the seas nearby. To that end little has been made clear, however despite the PRC claiming they have occupied and secured the Taiwanese Islands, reports coming from the country have suggested that the army of Taiwan continues to resist and that civilians have already banded together to form resistance groups against Chinese aggression. The US Secretary of Defence had this to say about Communist aggression in the Asian continent "If the Chinese decide to turn their forces into an occupational force, the United States of America will immediately enforce harsh sanctions, in a world already suffering from one Resource War, we will not allow the Communist aggressors to continue their barbaric actions as they have done so brutally to their own citizens these past one hundred years". Harsh words from the nation that invaded and occupied Mexico for its Oil and has been increasingly aggressive towards our great Canadian nation. Whatever the case, neither the Chinese Communists, nor the growing US Imperialists will force themselves up the Canadian nation.

 **Statement from the Soviet Defence Minister, Gennadi Nikolaev on the reasoning for Soviet forces on the Armenian and Azerbaijani borders, Saturday October 9th 2055**

"On this day, Saturday 9th October 2055, Soviet forces have been deployed along the borders of two of our Socialist allies. The reasons for this, is the increasing threat of Iranian and Turkish assaults which aim to seize Azerbaijani oil reserves through a pincer assault. If the Middle Eastern alliance decides to launch an assault on our neighbours, we will unleash the full wrath of Soviet Air and Ground forces, and will not hesitate to carpet bomb the forces of Turkey, Iran, and any of their allies who deem it a reasonable idea to violate the sovereignty of our allies"

 **Pravda Newspaper article, Tuesday 16th November 2055 on the Soviet entrance to the Middle Eastern Resource War**

Yesterday, soldiers from the Saudi Arabian and Turkish armed forces were engaged in combat in Armenia by our troops in the Red Army. The soldiers were pushed back across the border by our true Communist Protectors, the Turks and Saudi's suffered a combined casualty rate of twelve dead and three captured, our glorious Red Army however too suffered a number of casualties, with a confirmed eight dead and fourteen wounded. Therefore, this morning at 00:01, the Premier of the Soviet Union has declared war upon the Middle Eastern Alliance. Red Army soldiers have swarmed across the Turkish and Iranian borders. An agreement has been made with European Commonwealth that our forces will avoid coming into contact with each other to avoid any unfortunate incidents. The people of the Soviet Union shall not fall to the greed of the Middle East states.


	3. 2056-2057

**Saturday 8th January 2056 News Channel transcript on the Fall of Taiwan to the People's Republic of China**

News Reporter: On the 7th of January 2056, just yesterday, the government of Taiwan - otherwise known by some as the Republic of China – officially admitted defeat and formally surrendered to the General of the PLA in Taiwan, Wei Zhang, in the former Taiwanese capital Taipei

Cuts to images of the former Taiwanese President signing the document of surrender as the reporter continues to speak

NR: After a four month struggle, the Taiwanese army failed to force the significantly larger People's Liberation Army out of their lands, and were forced to surrender after a significant defeat at the port city of Keelung City, just 23 kilometres from the capital, Taipei, the Taiwanese army attempted to force the Chinese to withdraw from the capital by launching a massive attack using ships in the Keelung Harbour as artillery pieces and launching a largescale human wave attack after all other attempts had previously failed.

Shows images of the outskirts of Taipei's outskirts in ruins after the attack, destroyed PLA Chimera Tanks and Armoured Personnel Characters are seen under the ruin of a building

NR: Casualties are currently unknown but estimates for the Taiwanese are at around 8000 dead and 13,500 wounded, and for the PLA around 3000 dead and 5600 wounded. More will be announced as the newest updates come in, for now, on to the sports.

 **Monday 10th January 2056 Edition of Guns & Bullets first page article on the announcement of "Power Armour"**

West-Tek recently announced their attempts at creating a new form of Personal Protective Armour, instead of reinventing Kevlar as lots of other companies have attempted, West-Tek has announced their desire to create a new "Powered Armour", essentially turning our soldiers into walking tanks. If they prove successful we may stop seeing tanks on the battlefield and instead see our brave boys and girls marching to defeat our enemies in super-heavy armour designed to shrug nearly any type of conventional weapon off. Whilst no evidence has been given to suggest they have been successful in even getting a blueprint created for their new armour designs, it is encouraging to see that in this dangerous world, there are corporations here in this great nation of ours willing to ensure the safety of our troops, and of us, the civilians who will support them no matter what. God Bless the US of A.

 **Account of the War in the Middle East from a ghoulified Veteran of the Serbian 12th Self-Propelled Artillery Battalion, Spiridon Belaćević, Circa 2098 about the Siege of Hamedan, Iran, Wednesday 2nd February 2056 (Part 1)**

"We were about...13 kilometres from the outskirts of a city called Hamedan. We were finally inside the Iranian state after 3 years of war. The resistance was heavy, the civilians refused to evacuate, some even armed themselves, either by volunteering as a militia force or by stealing weapons from the dead of either side. The city's population had apparently doubled since the early days of the 21st century, which meant not only did we face around 6,000 highly trained Iranian troops plus we estimated an extra 4,000 allied forces, but we faced the population of over 900,000 people. There were only 18,000 of us, Serbian, Bosnian, Greek, French and Spanish troops, we even had some Irish soldiers helping us, Airborne forces who'd been scattered after attempts of reinforcing the front to the North. I'm digressing though. We rolled our artillery up to the firing positions, and at about 03:00 we opened fire on the city outskirts. It didn't take long for the sky to turn crimson amongst the darkness, and it didn't help that in our desperation, we'd been authorised to use White Phosphorous shells. We all knew it was against the Geneva Convention and about a hundred other treaties on the rules of war, but we were growing desperate. We'd been at war three years, and we desperately needed the Oil. Instead of being smart and realising we were throwing our resources away in a war which would amount to nothing and investing in fusion, or hydroelectric or wind power, we decided to fight for oil. As far back as my Grandfathers days at school we had been taught that the world was full of finite resources, and here we were, instead of investing on the Infinite, we were investing in the Finite. If you had heard the screams I had that night... We may have been 13 kilometres away but the smell, and the screams. Surviving the nuclear hellfire and being forced to look like this, is God's way of punishing me, or maybe it is just Cosmic Karma, but I will tell you this, no one, and I mean no one, deserves to die like that. Even those vaporised in the storm of the apocalypse would not have suffered like those in the siege did that night, for those in the Atomic blasts it was instant. But the people we burnt alive, for the people we buried alive in their homes as they slept. When I sleep, it Is not the atomic bombs I see over and over, it is the glow of the Phosphorous fires, the smell of the burning flesh of thousands of people drifting for miles, and the boom...Boom...Boom! Of the Artillery guns. Were any of my friends here to speak of you about this conflict, they would tell you the same. That was just the beginning of the siege, but it would last for 9 more months".

 **Newspaper article from South American Commonwealth newspaper, O Povo. Extract is about the Annexation of Costa Rica, Nicaragua and Honduras as well as Clashes with US Marine forces at the Panama Canal, Thursday 17th February 2056**

Over the course of the past six days, forces of the South American commonwealth clashed with United States Marines who had been posted to replace the Panama Canal Police forces there in order to ensure heavier security of a vital line of defence of the vital trade route. Our forces successfully forced the US forces to withdraw from the Canal and have since placed our own units as security. After the capturing of the Panama Canal and bringing it back into the fold of its rightful owner, the forces of the South American Commonwealth annexed the Nations of Costa Rica, Honduras and Nicaragua to ensure a buffer zone between the heartland of our great nation. After these recent events, the US have seen fit to send representatives to negotiate over the future of the American Continent and will arrive in La Paz at 18:00 tomorrow. We soon hope to ensure the peace and prosperity for all on both sides of the Continent. But for now, we should celebrate our strength and unity in the face of the world's leading Superpower.

 **Boston Bugle Article on the beginning of Martial Law in the Charlestown Area of the city. Sunday, February 20th 2056.**

People of Boston, starting tomorrow, due to an outbreak of the New Plague in the Charlestown area, military personnel will be deployed at ALL routes into and out of the district. To ensure the plague does not spread to the rest of the city Martial Law and quarantine procedures will be in place. Due to the severity and lethality of the New Plague, soldiers will be authorised to use lethal force on anyone trying to exit or force their way into the Charlestown area. Please do not aggravate the soldiers and to anyone within the Charlestown area please remain indoors until the infected have been treated and the area has been decontaminated, as with prior outbreaks, food will be brought to you on a weekly basis for as long as the Quarantine is enforced. The Commander of the National Guard units sent to enforce the Quarantine, Lieutenant General Jennifer Bailey has asked for calm in this troubling time and asks all who have loved ones in the Charlestown area to not attempt to break Quarantine to see or attempt to break out said loved ones, calling on everyone to respect the quarantine, and know that the Centre for Disease Control and the Medics on site in Charlestown will do everything to ensure that people are well cared for. This is a hard time for all Bostonians, but we have suffered through worse, and we will prevail through this.

 **Chinese Newspaper Article from the Global Times on the Chinese opinion of the increasing troop numbers in the Middle Eastern resource war. Friday 17th March 2056**

For three long years tensions had boiled over into a largescale conflict in the Middle East. Long have our noble leaders debated assisting the Middle Eastern forces in their struggles, after all the Generous People's Republic of China have, for the past five decades been involved in assisting the people of the Middle East and Africa in developing their nations into a potential for prosperity and peace. The European Commonwealth on the other hand have long since been valuable trade partners, buying our exports at an exponential rate. However, they have always looked down on us, snubbing our ways and near perpetually threatening on us on our "Human Rights" as if they get to define the rights of people, do they not see as Human too? Therefore, our noble leaders have let this fight play out all by itself. They do however, wish the world to know that if they threaten our people, and the integrity of any Chinese allies, then our glorious leader will not hesitate to unleash the full force of the People's Liberation Army to crush the hostile acts of any of such states.

 **The New York Times Article on Skirmishes on the Mexico-Guatemala border with South American Commonwealth backed drug cartels. Tuesday 9th May 2056**

For the past few weeks United States Armed Forces Personnel have been engaged in skirmishes with Drug Cartels trying to cross into the Annexed territories. The Cartels fled south into Guatemala and Belize when US Army and Marine forces began to systematically route out and destroy their operations with the help of former Mexican Army and Police forces provided intel on their whereabouts. We had believed the Cartels had finally been finished with their fleeing across the border and lacking footholds in either of the nation's they had fled into, however, increasing border skirmishes have taken place as gangs try to force their way back into Mexico to recoup losses by re-establishing their drug networks. Dozens of US personnel have been wounded and all US citizens have been advised to avoid the Southern Mexico region until the gangs have been properly dealt with. President Davis has warned the South American Commonwealth not to back the Gangs more than they already have or else they will face a full-scale war on both the economic and military scale, sources indicate a large Marine Expeditionary force has been preparing at bases in Quantico and Camp Pendleton, the line has been drawn, we can only hope this doesn't escalate into a hot conflict like the one in the Middle East.

 **Ghoulified Veteran of the Serbian 12th Self-Propelled Artillery Battalion, Spiridon Belaćević, account of the events at the Siege of Hamedan, Iran, Friday 12th May 2056 (Part 2)**

"We were 3 months into the siege. Thousands were dead, thousands more were wounded. Do you know how far we had advanced? Three miles into the city, we barely held the suburbs. The previous month the Commonwealth had decided to send millions of more troops into the Middle East, some of these newbies were barely adults, some were kids who lied about their age, everyone believed this was the new great war, the war to end all wars, so they all signed up, the streets were emptying young boys and girls, all wanting to play a part in the war. They believed that they were never going to have an opportunity to fight again, after all, once we had the oil, that was it, we had the world in their eyes. Such naivety! Did they not see it was all for nothing? They entered the meat grinder, by the time we advanced on anymore oil fields they'd most likely be dry, and if not, they'd be close to drying up. We kept fighting only because we had nothing else to lose but our lives. Had I known then, that the world was going to end... Well. I'd have deserted for a start, returned to my wife, lived as best I could until it was time for the end. But I digress I suppose. Three miles into the city, three, our artillery had pretty much dry, there was no need for me to stand around a big metal gun if it had no ammo, and with the reinforcements coming they just gave us rifles and sent us to the front. I hadn't fired a weapon that wasn't an artillery gun since basic training, I was about to have my baptism by fire. The lack of artillery meant we had to come up with creative solutions, some of the guys, Irish I think they were, they developed a powerful improvised grenade, they'd steal the ammo from dead Iranians or their allies, there was an abundance of corpses so it mattered little, but they didn't dare defile our own, but before you judge me for the past, I'll tell you, the Iranians and their allies did the same, stealing from our lot, and leaving their own alone. Anyway, they would take apart bullets, and take the powder, pouring it into old ration cans and then they'd cut up the copper from the bullets they'd taken apart, they used them as improvised shrapnel grenades, occasionally I believe they even used them as mines and booby-trapped roads in front of their positions, going out at night, replanting them, the process went on and on, I had a big respect for the Irish, somehow their spirits were high at all times. The Germans, I know people make jokes about their efficiency but damn did it help, they often found ways to make makeshift weaponry with minimal resources, allowing us to build up large surplus stockpiles of IED's and even bullets, though no one used the bullets unless desperate, after all, we risked a lot using handmade rounds, even if the Germans did know what they were doing, mistakes were made, but everyone brought their own uniqueness to the table. I admire the ingenuity of all of them. But at the same time, the horrors wrought by our talents led to some horrific sights. My friend ran out of ammo once, he used some of the handmade rounds, we were in the middle of combat so we weren't going to get resupply anytime soon, everything went well at first, he fired off a magazine, then another, but on his third reload he began to fire, the gun suddenly shattered in his hands. His left hand, which held the trigger, was gone, part of his palm, which somehow survived, hung limply, the bone was sticking from his wound, his right hand, which was further up beneath the barrel was intact, and then he dropped his weapon, screaming in pain, he'd been aiming of course, and his face, I can't even begin to justify the true horror, one of his eyes was gone, part of his cheek and jaw were completely exposed, a round had too much powder you see, his gun misfired in the worst kind of way. I had to hold him as he cried for his daughter, then his wife, then his mum, then he screamed for God to give him life, that would never kill again, nor would he harm another soul, not even the most pestilent insect, he passed out, a medic arrived, and thankfully he survived, perhaps God heard him and saved him, but I know there is no God, no one would allow the sights I have seen to happen. I never saw him again, at least not on the frontlines, no. It would be many years before I would see him again, and it would be in my native Serbia."

 **Egyptian Newspaper Article from Al-Masry Al-Youm on their Capitulation to the European Commonwealth forces, Sunday 21st May 2056**

People of Egypt, today is a sad day. Our leaders have surrendered themselves to the European Commonwealth forces. President Omar Nazari has urged all Egyptian citizens not to resist, to end the bloodshed and allow a peaceful occupation, whilst many are outraged, we here at Al-Masry Al-Youm too urge caution, and ask for peace, do not take up your arms against the occupation, the military should return home, hold their families, and end the bloodshed. Hundreds of Thousands of brave Egyptians have died in this war, their sacrifice was a valiant one, but the time for fighting has ended, and so we begin a new era of reconstruction and peace. Whilst our former Allies of the Middle Eastern Alliance continue to sustain resistance, we hope that the people realise this conflict is futile, and peace should be restored to our great lands once more.

 **Communique between West-Tek and the United States Army on a failed Power Armour project that caused the death of three US Soldiers and wounding 46 others Thursday 10th August 2056**

To Charles Ringhold, West-Tek Head of Power Armour Development

From Major General Johnson

Charles. Your ability to create Powered Exoskeletons is tremendously poor, and to say that is being kinder than you deserve. Were it not for the fact that I have been informed that your specialties lie in the manipulation of Lasers, I would not be writing you this message. You are to relocate from the East Coast West-Tek facility and immediately transfer to the West, from there you will work on developing powerful Laser weaponry for the United States Military. Upon receiving this message, you are to read it, memorise it, and burn it. Two police officers will be outside to meet you, you aren't going to be returning here for a long while, and were it up to me then Military Policemen would not be extracting you from the Prison Facility once you arrive there, I don't take kindly to the deaths of my men in needless experiments by a man who knows nothing about what he is doing. I expect you to make up for the lives 49 lives you threw away by saving millions more with your Laser Weaponry. Congratulations on your promotion to Head of Laser Development. If you fail this badly again, make no mistake, I'll bury you myself.

 **Pravda Article on the Soviet Encroachment towards Tehran Saturday 23rd September 2056**

After a long drawn out push from the landing grounds at Abbasabad, Mahmudabad and Khazar Abad, Red Army soldiers and Naval Infantry have successfully linked up and expanded their holdings in Iran. Colonel Alexander Egorov of the 53rd Rifle Division has informed us that his troops are just 11 kilometres away from the Iranian Capital of Iran at the town of Lavasan, all that stands between them and the City of Tehran is the Jajrood River which has been purposefully flooded and all bridges destroyed by fleeing Iranian militia forces. This will not stop the fury of the Red Army, had the Iranians not been threatening Soviet allies, then they would find themselves with a warm diplomatic relation with our Republics, but instead they chose aggression, and this will be the end for them as brave soldiers of the Red Army wash over the remains of their resistance.

 **Pravda Article on the fall of Tehran and continuing Iranian Resistance against both European Commonwealth and Red Army forces in the country Wednesday 11th October 2056**

The Iranian Capital fell yesterday to the forces of the 53rd Rifle Division who only a month ago found themselves blocked by the natural barriers of the Jajrood River as well as repeated skirmishes with Iranian militia forces who have fought with fanatical devotion to the defence of their homeland. The Flag of the USSR was hung high above the building that housed the Islamic Consultative Assembly however reports continue to flood in that Iranian Armed Forces are continuing to counterattack Red Army forces and according to Diplomatic meetings there are continued and increasingly largescale counteroffensives against forces of the European Commonwealth who have for the past six years been engaged in a devastating war in the Middle East that has resulted in the annihilation of the Israeli Capital of Tel Aviv and led to small nuclear skirmishes between the powers. What this continued resistance from Iran means for the rest of their allies and whether we see the end of the Middle Eastern alliance now that the capital and large numbers of Government Officials are now in the hands of Soviet forces is yet to be seen, however what is clear, is that the Red Army will now hold its ground, and route out any who threaten the peace in the recently conquered lands, and ensure a smooth transition into a peaceful Iran, restoring the world peace that everyone has longed for this past half decade.

 **Ghoulified Veteran of the Serbian 12th Self-Propelled Artillery Battalion, Spiridon Belaćević, account of the events at the Siege of Hamedan, Iran, Friday October 20th 2056**

"The Soviets had taken Tehran, they launched a large naval invasion against the Iranians, oh, maybe... three or four months after they entered the war against the Middle East Alliance, they took the easy way in, we'd lost millions, they'd lost a few thousand, and suddenly in they sweep and Tehran falls. They didn't need the resources, they were years ahead of us in terms of fusion power and cleaner energy they'd melt ice caps in the north to fuel hydroelectric dams, they used Siberia for their vast windfarms, the Russian winter provided plenty of energy for the population, and even a surplus so that if the well calculated ice melting failed to power enough hydroelectric dams or a fusion generator at Nuclear powerplants failed, they had energy stored in vast batteries, but I digress. We all understood the reasons why the Soviets went to war, they'd pushed into Turkey a minor amount, but in Iran they effectively blitzkrieg from the Coast to Tehran itself. No doubt that the Soviets had won a well-deserved victory but for us in Hamedan, nothing really changed, we'd almost taken the city though, but the casualties mounted, and militia forces were launching raids behind our own lines, we thought the Civilians would be pacified, but who can blame them for resenting us, after all, we didn't keep collateral damage to a minimum, my unit had razed half the suburban areas in the early weeks of the siege, when we ran out of shells we fought house to house, people died, civilians, soldiers, it didn't matter, shootouts were shootouts and we just wanted to end the war as quickly as possible by reaching Tehran, when news came the Soviets took Tehran, Militia hit and run attacks stopped for a bit, we consolidated our supply lines and pushed into the city, but eventually the Army returned, and so did the Militias, we fought for days on end, no sleep, barely even any chance to sit down, by the time I was rotated out to rest I'd probably personally killed hundreds, though I knew I was responsible for a lot more. When I got to a camp set up on a ridge just about a kilometre outside the city, the ruins were so vast, some buildings were still crumbling months after taking any damage, we left nothing to chance when going in, strangely, I didn't think anything of it at the time, I sat, I ate, I drank, and then I went to sleep for the first time in days, I felt the heaviness as sank into the uncomfortable cot, but I didn't care for comfort, I just cared for rest".

 **Sunday December 31st 2056 New Year's King's Speech draft from the United Kingdom**

"This year has been a difficult year. Fuel shortages, the increasing military presence in the Middle East, tensions mounting with our Allies in the United States as they withdraw their troops from our territory. Tensions amongst our fellow Commonwealth members rises with each dropping shipment of oil from our occupied territories. But shortly we shall see ourselves return to the peace and prosperity we haven't seen in seven years! I promise you, the people of our great nation, there will be peace, and you husbands, sons, brothers, wives, mothers and sisters will be home by years end, that, I can promise you!"

 **Sunday February 11th 2057, CNN News Report transcript on the Grand Canyon losing its National Park Status due to rumours of Uranium deposits**

News Reporter: At 12 noon today, Sunday 11th February 2057 the President of these United States, has declared that the Grand Canyon national park is now losing its status as one of our country's greatest and most beloved tourist attractions.

Cuts to pictures and films of the Grand Canyon from both sent in images and helicopter footage

NR: The reason for this is that scientists and geologists who went on a recent expedition walked deep into a cave system and claim to have discovered a vast unknown Uranium deposit. With the world fighting over the last scraps of Oil and Natural gas deposits, the President has decided that taking the risk of removing the Park's protected status to bolster the mining of Uranium will further our Nations atomic energy production and place the US outside of the needs of foreign Oil imports and overreliance on the Alaskan oil line and the recently annexed territory of Mexico.

 **Nigerian Newspaper article from the Nigerian Observer, Tuesday 20th February 2057**

Last Oil Wells run dry in Nigeria

Today, the leader of the Nigerian National Petroleum Corporation, Dr. Sammie Adeyemi announced that none of its Oil Wells are producing any oil. Therefore, the government has recently announced that it will no longer export any of the remaining barrels of oil left in the country and will no longer export to any other nation, both neighbouring or internationally. With the seven year long war in the Middle East, the invasion and occupation of Taiwan by the People's Republic of China and the Soviet invasion of Iran and Turkey, it isn't known what that means for us in Nigeria, however the increasing border security is indicative of the President's worries towards the opinions of those former importers of Nigerian Oil.

 **Friday 23rd March 2057, Staff Report on the meeting of Chinese Premier Chao Yang and US President James Davis**

Negotiations between both parties broke down almost immediately. The Chinese wished for concessions on the part of the US before the talks even began, the President then demanded the Chinese withdraw from Taiwan after the occupation of the Islands last year.

Tensions are blatant and obvious and if global resource demands increase over the next few years I fear that a conflict may arise between the US and the Chinese, the likely outcome of that would be a deadly stalemate, the Chinese have the numbers and the US have the technology but the chances of a non-nuclear outcome would be highly unlikely if no clear winner is found within a decade of the conflict starting. In the event of the Nuclear Option being chosen, the US will likely find itself the victim of a largescale invasion, and provided no invasion comes it can be predicted that those who have not built their own personal shelters will seek out redacted under project redacted, however with the estimated number redacted of redacted being constructed it is unlikely any more than 122,000 would survive within redacted provided they heeded any alerts at the time of said Nuclear strike.

It would be advisable therefore to ensure that we can encourage as many meetings and negotiations between the Premier and the President to ensure that a long term and potentially globally devastating conflict does not arise between the two global superpowers.

 **Letter from Maria Garcia to her relatives in Cambridge, Boston, about a breakout from the Quarantine in place within the Charlestown district, Saturday 24th March 2057.**

My Dearest Parents,

It's been well over a year now since Martial Law was declared here in Charlestown. Somehow, despite soldiers stating the area is plague free, we have been forced to remain under Quarantine, there has been talks of a riot in attempt to get people to notice our situation, I don't wish to remain here when the risk of our home being destroyed in the chaos is so high. I know how this must sound, me, your grandchild and my husband attempting to break out of a high security militarized zone, but what other choice do we have? We can attempt to flee, and possibly lose our lives, or we can stay in the town and risk retaliation from the military for joining a riot we had no part in. Please do not worry for us, I know we will be okay, we will make our way to you when we are free of the Quarantine. But in the slight chance we do not make it to you, I love you, and I'm sorry for all the foolish things I have done. We will be with you both soon.

Love, Maria

 **Military Report on the outcome of the Charlestown Riot aftermath dated Wednesday 28th March 2057.**

Report from Major General Murphy to the Council of Boston, Massachusetts.

Wednesday, March 28th 2057.

Over the course of the period, Sunday 25th to Tuesday 27th March 2057, the people of Charlestown in violation of the Quarantine laws that have been in effect to ensure the New Plague does not spread since the 20th February 2056, have unlawfully come together to protest the Martial Law and Military presence in the district. The people gathered outside our headquarters in the Weatherby Saving and Loans building and began to chant Anti-Military slogans, when soldiers in riot gear attempted to form a wall to blockade the entrance and ensure the safety of any Non-Military personnel within the HQ as well as to try contain the protestors, however upon seeing our forces gathering in front of them, multiple improvised projectile weapons were thrown towards our troops, a Molotov Cocktail was also thrown over the Riot Line and set fire to a nearby home, fortunately the family inside was safely evacuated and the fire put out before it could spread or become more serious. Upon the realisation that the protest was now about to erupt into a full-scale riot as opposed to a peaceful protest, families in buildings in the area within our Riot Perimeter were evacuated to the basement of the Weatherby Savings and Loans building, whereby their safety could be ensured in the event of a breach situation.

Soldiers of the National Guard in full Riot Armour attempted to enter the crowd to arrest the perpetrators but found themselves forced back, several of the troops suffered significant trauma to their limbs of which our medical personnel set to work on the treatment. Therefore, due to the force of the populace, our soldiers began to fire rubber bullets into the crowd, which only unfortunately further antagonised the crowd, soon gunshots were returned and several of our troops in the Riot Line were killed. Therefore, upon my orders, APC's were brought forward, and our gunners fired on the crowd, they dispersed, however some rioters had taken up positions on nearby rooftops and were taking shots on our forces. Upon the escalation to a full-scale uprising, squads of soldiers were organised to go door to door and clear out houses, either eliminating the threat or evacuating the people to a safer location If they are deemed a Non-Threat.

Unfortunately, by the second day of the Uprising the soldiers were caught in large scale urban warfare with Mafia gangs, we believe them to be connected to Edward Winters criminal empire however it cannot be confirmed. Regardless of that, the situation was clearly escalating and often we would have to demolish buildings to ensure the strongpoints were cleared without significant loss of life our part. Thankfully with support of the Huey's of the National Guard, we had significant advantages over the terrorists and ensured that rooftop positions were no longer a threat to our people. However, by Noon of the 26th it was clear to me and the troops on the ground that we needed to act in a more efficient manner if were to put an end to this uprising quickly. To do this we proceeded to pull back to a line at our HQ and ensure a secondary push into the Charlestown district as it was apparent that despite our best efforts, the Terrorists and Crime Gangs would merely end up moving back into grids we believed were previously cleared. In launching a more thorough second wave assault our forces discovered a series of tunnels and intense fighting began underground, we took heavy casualties but by the end of the day we had secured for certain the areas of the district we had previously thought were ours. By 12:00pm on the 27th March we had restored order to Charlestown however a large-scale restoration project will be needed to ensure we can bring the people who sought safety in our HQ can return to their homes. Dozens of arrests were made and casualties were high on the side of the Terrorists, however the same can be said of our troops, at least 103 were KIA, 67 were WIA of which four suffered significant burns that suggest potential for deterioration though our medical personnel are working around the clock to ensure they survive and make a full recovery. Scouring of the ruins are bound to raise the figures however those are our confirmed casualties as of 09:34 the day this report is to arrive at its intended destination. Suggest sending a further battalion of National Guard so as to ensure security for the remainder of the period of Martial Law.

 **Danish News Report Transcript on their withdrawal from the European Commonwealth and the War in the Middle East due to the rising public outrage at the massive casualty rate Thursday 19th April 2057**

Danish News Report: Today, due to the increasingly hostile public opinion to Danish support for the war in the Middle East which began seven years ago at the outbreak of widespread energy shortages caused by the refusal of our Middle Eastern allies to supply us with Oil and Natural Gas imports. The Reason behind the increasingly hostile opinion is the ever increasing number of body bags returning home whilst our nation continues to suffer energy shortages as larger nations such as Germany, the United Kingdom, France and Italy gain the vast majority of the resources that are secured on the front.

Cut to images of a Danish Airfield covered in carefully laid out body bags and military personnel unloading planes with even more of them

DNR: Therefore, with the increasing neglect of our allies towards our people, Prime Minister Mathilde Pedersen has announced we have formally ended our Membership and our Alliance with European Commonwealth, and our forces have withdrawn from the Middle Eastern fronts.

Images of returning Danish Soldiers as well as clips of a speech from the Prime Minister are played

DNR: With the end of our contribution to the Commonwealth the Prime Minister has promised to find ways to invest heavily into Nuclear, Solar, Wind and Hydro-Electric power to ensure that our people will soon have regular power and the comforts we held just a mere decade ago. Alongside that peace negotiations will be held with our former enemies in the Middle East and no more aggression will be held towards them.

 **Uranium Mining in the Grand Canyon Begins as reported in the Arizona Daily Star, Tuesday 1st May 2057**

Grand Canyon Uranium Mining Begins. Campaigners fail to have National Park Status restored.

From today, Tuesday, May 1st 2057, the Grand Canyon will now become a Uranium Mining Facility to provide Uranium to both the US Nuclear Program and to the ever-increasing number of Nuclear Power Facilities which is an exciting new venture the United States is leading the way in. With the decline of Oil and Natural Gas as a viable energy source, our great Nation is once again becoming a super power in the soft power projection stage by ensuring that we lead in scientific innovations and with companies such as West-Tek, RepCONN and General Atomics International we can only hope that our future will be as bright as ever!

African Union Report on Operation Oil Tanker, the attempted occupation of Nigeria in attempts to capture and distribute the last of the Nigerian Oil Reserves. Saturday 21st July 2057.

 **Report on Operation Oil Tanker, written by Brigadier General Johnathan Ademola of the Chadian Army.**

Beginning on the 19th July at 06:30 hours our Artillery Battalions began to fire upon the Nigerian border. Allied forces from Cameroon and Benin began their own bombardments. For thirty minutes exactly, our artillery fired upon pre-determined locations, at which point at 07:00 our Infantry and Armoured forces under the cover of a creeping barrage advanced across the border towards their targets. Air support began a large-scale bombing campaign upon the surrounding regions and whilst any civilian casualties are deeply regrettable, we had to ensure that the Nigerian positions within any urban environment had been caught off guard. We took a large swathe of territory within Nigeria with relatively light casualties and by 12:00 hours we had already linked up with our Allies within the Cameroonian Armed Forces. Upon Radio contact with the Beninese Military we had learnt of their progress within the East, having taken the key objectives of Lagos and Ibadan. As we continued our three-pronged assault towards the Nigerian Capital, we found a significantly defiant resistance from both the Nigerian Armed Forces and from the local populaces. By 20:00 Hours the Beninese had advance from their positions and were at the Town of Abuja, a mere 53 Miles (85 Kilometres) from the Capital, Abuja. As I advanced with our forces we arrived at the City of Bauchi which was 183 Miles (295 Kilometres) away from Abuja. We dug in for the night to ensure we could hold what we had gained throughout the course of the day. Overall the forces under my command took 70 Casualties Killed in Action, 120 Wounded in Action of which the vast majority will be able to return to the front within the next couple of days after this report is received. The report from the forces of Cameroon were 63 Killed in Action, 95 Wounded in Action and 4 Missing in Action, and from Benin, 130 Killed in Action, 47 Wounded in Action. By the end of the first day as previously mentioned we dug in, we faced some repeated attempts at sabotage by the local populace and from units of the Nigerian Armed Forces who had either been trapped behind our lines or been able to infiltrate our positions whilst we were busy entrenching.

The second day, 20th July, we awoke to masses of Artillery fire as well as repeated strafing runs from Nigerian Attack helicopters and Jet Aircraft. Within minutes of the first air attacks our positions were engaged by Nigerian Infantry and Armoured forces. We successfully held off the first wave of attackers after around an hour and a half of intense fighting, however, we didn't have much time to resupply and shore up our defences before a second wave came which was again preceded by masses of Air Support, this time we were forced to withdraw and fought a large-scale fighting withdrawal. By around 13:48 hours we had been forced to retreat to the Town of Damaturu, within a matter of half a day we'd been forced back 176 Miles (284 Kilometres). The Beninese too had faced large assaults on their positions and were forced back to their lines around the key cities of Lagos and Ibadan. The situation stabilised by the end of the day, at 23:40 hours reports had been coming in of the Nigerians relaxing the pressure on us. Overall Casualties within the Coalition had been 1,347 Killed in Action, 4,509 Wounded in Action and 198 Missing in Action.

As of today, 21st July, we are in need of reinforcements from the other African Union States in the form of Air Support and Armoured Support, our own forces have either lost their equipment in the withdrawal, the attempted Counter-Attacks or in the defence of our new lines. Supplies are in much need as our rapid assault and the rapid withdrawal cost us dearly. Whilst I have total confidence in our abilities to Capitulate the Nigerian Army, I do believe it would benefit us to fortify our current lines until support from the African Union can arrive.

Signed,

Johnathan Ademola, Brigadier-General

 **German News Report on the Stalemate within the Middle Eastern Front, Monday 24th December 2057. From, Die Zeit.**

Stalemate in the Middle East as Naval Invasions of Oman and Yemen amount to nothing

After seven years of near perpetual warfare, the war in the Middle East has hit a large stalemate. Hundreds of thousands, if not millions of European Commonwealth soldiers have died in the war, and with the seven years of war amounting to an ever-decreasing number of Oil and Natural Gas imports from the occupied regions. Whilst seven years ago the people were behind the war, all negotiations had failed after all, and we were desperate, with the advances being made in Nuclear, Hydro-Electric and other fields of Energy production, we can only hope this stalemate leads to our Leaders negotiating an end to the war, so that our soldiers can come home and our families can finally be reunited, after all, there isn't a family left here in Germany that hasn't had at least one family member go over there and fight, let the war end now, or else all those deaths, all the casualties, all the fighting, will have been for nothing, and with the previously mentioned decrease in Imports of Oil and Natural Gas, it is becoming increasingly clear that any further fighting would merely be of a seemingly imperialist nature. Let the War end now!


	4. 2058-2059

**Soviet News Article from Pravda on the Sino-Soviet Border Skirmishes, Thursday, January 3rd 2058**

Chinese Forces violate our Border Agreements

Just this morning, the 3rd of January 2058, the Chinese People's Liberation Army crossed into Soviet Territory, the brave men and women of the Red Army swiftly encircled and annihilated the enemy presence within our territory and full integrity has been restored. The Chinese Government reported that the presence of PLA forces were entirely mistaken and that the troops were on exercise when they crossed over the border near Duroy. Red Army reports state that unfortunately over the course of three engagements, fourteen soldiers were killed and a further nine were wounded, to the loss of the forty-six PLA soldiers and a PLA Attack Helicopter. As of now it is not clear what the Government is planning to do about a clear violation of our National Sovereignty and that the threat of Chinese Invasion as their desire to occupy and invade more nations in their attempts to undermine the US and European attempts to claim the few remaining Oil Fields in the world, some of which, are located here in our Glorious Soviet Union.

 **Mongolian Military Report on the Chinese invasion, Saturday 19th January 2058**

Report from General Arban Tsogt, Mongolian Army

To Marshal Natasha Sokolov, Red Army

Marshal Sokolov, two weeks to the day after the Skirmishes your Army had been engaged in with the PLA, the Chinese invaded our nation. We held them off for three days, but are now trapped in scattered pockets forced to do little more than engage in Hit and Run missions and minor offensives, several divisions have been able to escape to the border regions to hold a frontline, as well as at least six battalions of forces engaged in holding our Capital City of Ulaanbaatar, the likelihood of them holding off the enemy for any more than perhaps another week is highly unlikely and Chinese forces continue to flood into our nation. Therefore, as a member of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, I hereby, on the orders of the Premier of Mongolia, am requesting that the Red Army assist us in reclaiming our homeland and forcing the People's Liberation Army across their own borders. Sixty thousand Mongolian soldiers have been killed in the days of the occupation with at least eighteen thousand more wounded, whilst some of those will be able to return to the front, without military support from your forces, we will have no choice but to capitulate within the next month, which will threaten the integrity of the Russian border. Please, as a fellow member of the Union, provide us with the aid we need, and fight by our side to destroy the PLA.

 **Pravda article on the relief of Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia, Friday 25th January 2058**

Ulaanbaatar Relieved, PLA on the Retreat

Yesterday Afternoon, at 3:45pm, the Red Army and the battered remnants of the Mongolian Armed Forces relieved the exhausted defenders of the Mongolian capital, who had, for the past week been engaged in intense Urban combat not seen since the days of Stalingrad 116 years ago. The Mongolian people requested the assistance of the Red Army to re-establish the Mongolian borders and destroy the PLA presence within Mongolia as a whole. Whether this will lead to the Red Army and Mongolian forces invading the Chinese nation itself is yet to be seen, however one for thing is for certain, we will not abandon our Mongolian Allies in this fight, and China will not be allowed to bully any members of the USSR whether they desire to or not.

Cameroonian News Report Transcript on the Nigerian Surrender, Tuesday 12th February 2058

Cameroon News Reporter: After the Ceasefire announced last week by the African Union and the remnants of the Nigerian Army, the Governments of our Alliance has been working around the clock to ensure a swift peace is brought into effect and the Oil supplies which are much needed are brought to our nations to ensure a continued standard of living. Whilst the casualties of the conflict have been high, the return to peace is a welcome one and with the relations with Nigeria now beginning to cool with their new regime, it is fair to say Africa has now returned to its Status Quo.

 **Friday 1st March 2058 Capitol Post article on the rapid expansion of Isla Negra Holdings throughout Point Lookout, Maryland**

Isla Negra expands holdings as New Plague ravages Point Lookout

Despite recent outbreaks of New Plague and increasing Quarantine measures in place, the Isla Negra Real Estate corporation has continued to buy land within the region. Starting with Blackhall Manor, the home of the Blackhall family who have been made famous due to their innate obsession with the Occult. Despite being wholly legal, the methods used by Isla Negra to buy the lands within Point Lookout and the surrounding areas of Maryland are entirely immoral, waiting for the body count to rise and the Military to march in before buying up people's homes and property, leading to an increasing number of protests all of which are raising the number of military and riot police forces in effort to both contain the spread of the plague and the hostilities of the people towards Isla Negra Holdings. How the situation will end, no one knows, but what is known, is that Isla Negra Real Estate will only get richer from the events that are unfolding.

 **People's Daily news article on the Chinese losses in the Sino-Mongolian War. Wednesday March 6th 2058.**

People's Liberation Army withdraws from Mongolia as losses mount

Our glorious army has been forced to withdraw from their holdings in Mongolia as the Soviet Red Army overrun our divisions there. With the Mongolian homeland now fully in Soviet-Mongol hands, the larger question is, how will our leaders respond, and can the PLA be trusted to safeguard our own borders? For if we are to face a counter invasion, can the forces of China hold them off. Were it that we had a better leader, perhaps it would be wise for us to sue for peace, for we have faced loss after loss with no reversal since the start of the war. The time to end the war is now, lest hundreds of thousands more die.

 **Diary entry of Corporal Alan Brown, Royal Electrical Mechanical Engineers, British Army, Monday 18th March 2058**

The lines haven't shifted in nearly a year. But yesterday the remnants of the Syrian Army launched an offensive on our lines, they barely made it to the trench lines and those who did were cleaned out quickly, but we took some casualties from the artillery fire, they even sent in some tanks, but it didn't matter, our own tank crews fired on them almost immediately and our own artillery found their marks a couple of times too. I don't understand why we're here anymore, the fields we have are empty now, all we're doing is exporting the oil reserves that had been stored warehouses. I watched friends die yesterday, as I have for the past three years I have been here in the Middle East. The Commonwealth has already been splitting apart lately anyway, even if they are still members, some countries find it unfair at the division of the supplies. I don't blame the Danes for leaving, I'm pretty sure the Fins have withdrawn too, if not from the commonwealth, then at least from the Middle East, I'm sure they were only down the lines from us, unless command has abandoned us, at which case, I don't know what we are doing here. I hope that the war ends soon. I have no problem serving in the Army, but I don't know what we're doing here anymore, we're sat in trenches, I thought the stories of the first world war were bad, but this, this is unbelievable, Syrian bodies are still out in no man's land right now, our bodies are out there too, it's a mix of nationalities out there, divided in war, but united in death...

 **Sunday Times article on the re ignition of the Korean War, 105 years after the armistice was signed. Sunday 24th March 2058**

Yesterday, the North Korean Leader, Ju-Ae, announced the new state of hostilities between North and South Korea. Whilst technically having remained at war since the 1950's, the Korean Leader sent her forces into the South, flattening Seoul in a matter of hours and occupying the capital of the South by the end of the first day of hostilities. Whilst the South Korean Armed Forces have successfully fought the Korean People's Army to a standstill at Chungju, a large proportion of South Korea is now occupied by the North Koreans. After the US withdrew in 2047 after Negotiations with Kim Jong-Un, the previous leader of the North Koreans it is unclear whether the United States will involve themselves once more in the Korean Peninsula and with the United Nations long disbanded, the South Koreans may find themselves fighting this war entirely on their own. It is also unclear, if with the Chinese fighting a war against the Soviet's and the Mongolian's, if they too will find themselves at war with the South in support of their allies as they did in the "first" Korean War. Whatever the case, the eyes of the world once more fall upon the horrors of war.

 **South Korean Military report on the situation on the Chungju front. Tuesday 2nd April 2058**

Report of Warrant Officer Min-Jun, Tuesday 2nd April 2058.

The Korean People's Army has been holding back on their attacks since 30th March. Aerial Reconnaissance has shown that North Korean Artillery has been brought down south and is being prepared alongside a large force of infantry and vehicles. Whether their aircraft are being relocated towards captured Airfields is currently unknown, however the more worrying thing is, despite records of the KPA having outdated equipment, a large majority of it being pre-21st Century Soviet and Chinese, there has been a clear upgrade of their military arsenal. In the earliest days of the Invasion, amongst the Mig-21's and Mig 17's, there were clear visuals on the attack of Seoul of the Chinese Chengdu J-7 and Chengdu J-20's which, whilst outdated compared to Modern Chinese fighter aircraft, the KPA, NKPAF and North Korean Navy have all clearly been "modernised" which explains their increased capabilities in Assault Operations. It would seem the North Korean Navy however has seen large increases in Submarine capabilities and explains why we are seeing fewer "Surface" ships used against us in support roles, but also worryingly gives the North a greater advantage at Sea as our ships have a significantly limited Anti-Submarine Capability, furthermore if the Submarines are Nuclear, we risk have tactical nuclear weaponry used against us here in Chungju front and elsewhere along our lines.

If the war goes nuclear, we will be forced to abandon large swathes of Territory or, worst case scenario, capitulate to the North. Therefore, I advise Command that we launch a significant counter-attack, especially with the large build up on the front, our ability to wipe out a sizeable chunk of the North's arsenal would be greatly advantageous and allow us to end this war before the North decides to go Nuclear or before their Assault resumes and we are obliterated into submission. If no offensive is launched by us within the next few days, I'm unsure how long we can hold.

 **Capitol Post article on the commencement of Militarizing the Anchorage Oil Pipeline in Alaska, Friday 3rd May 2058**

US Military begin fortifying Alaskan Pipeline as Global Oil Wells begin to run dry

Just two hours ago, at 09:30 am, the US Military announced its plans to create a frontline at the Anchorage Pipeline. The Government believe that with the clearly decreasing Oil and Natural Gas outputs from the Middle East and the war that has raged there for eight long years, and the invasion of Nigeria by the African Union, that military intervention towards the US in attempts to seize its own means of energy production is increasingly likely. Therefore, the US government has granted permission for the Army to begin fortifying its positions in Alaska. Whilst it is certain no force would try to launch an Invasion of the mainland United States, the far-out states of Hawaii and Alaska are at much greater risk of invasion by foreign powers. It is as yet unclear as to whether any further Naval and Marine Corps assets will be deployed to defend Hawaii and the vital Pacific Naval base at Pearl Harbour, but what is certain is that Alaska will see a further 40% increase to its own defence forces, therefore bolstering the National Guard Units that have been on alert since 2055. What the implications of this military build-up will mean towards our neighbours in Canada as well as to the increasingly hostile Chinese in uncertain, but the Soviet Union has announced it seeks no conflict with the United States and wishes for relations to remain cordial as they have since the Cold War thawing in the mid 1990's. Whatever the case, the people of Alaska can rest much easier at night knowing they are in the safe hands of the United States Army.

 **South Korean Military Report dated Wednesday May 22nd 2058**

Report of Warrant Officer Min-Jun, Wednesday 22nd May 2058

At 03:27 hours today, forces of the Republic of Korea Army retook the National Assembly Proceeding Hall and have secured the Southern side of the city. I predict that within the next fourteen days the Northern bank of the city will be reclaimed, therefore the Army will have liberated our capital. The Chinese have clearly shown unwillingness to assist the KPA in any matters of Personnel. It would appear even material resources have stopped being sent over the border, whether that is the appearance the KPA wish us to see, of if the war with the Soviets have kept them entirely occupied to the point that no spare equipment or spare parts can be supplied is unknown at this time, but it is safe to say that the North is increasingly frugal with its use of Air Support and Modern artillery, we're increasingly seeing the KPA use mid 20th century equipment once again, stockpiles of captured Soviet Weapons of World War II era such as the PPSH-41 as well as the North Korean licensed Type 49 variant with the 71 round magazine have increased, surprisingly we also find weapons such as the Sturmgewehr 1944 amongst other things. Whilst we are aware that KPA reserves are equipped with such outdated equipment we can't be sure if the KPA has already been forced to call up reserves at this time.

It is also prudent to inform the members of the High Command that our forces are in need of bridging equipment as in their withdrawal the North has blown up all bridges within Seoul and the surrounding area, whilst we believe that an offensive from the flanks would be effective in allowing us to then sweep into Northern Seoul, the time required to move forces from the Seoul front would force us to give the KPA more time to fortify the outlying regions and to the turn the land they hold within the north of the city into a fortress. I have every confidence in our abilities to liberate our Capital, but If the time spent transferring forces from front to front and launching offensives into the area around it allows the forces of the North to dig in, we will most likely have no choice but to level the fortified areas of the city, as our Prime Minister has stated that he wishes for us to keep the Capital as untouched as possible, I would therefore highly recommend we hastily have bridging equipment brought forward or, if that is not possible for whatever reasons such as other fronts are in need of the equipment and we cannot spare anything, then I suggest an Airborne assault to secure the North bank of the Han River in three to four sections as our Infantry forces board APC's and use them as rafts to cross in peace, reinforcing the Airborne Divisions and launching the true offensive to liberate the Capital.

 **New York Times article on the Treaty of Ulaanbaatar between the Soviet-Mongolian alliance and the People's Republic of China, Sunday 16th June 2058**

Peace reigns once more in Asia

Whilst the war in the Middle East continues to rage on into stalemate, the Soviet-Mongolian alliance that had fought against the aggressions of the Chinese People's Liberation Army has fought them to a standstill, rather than face the deaths of hundreds of thousands of more people, the two sides have decided to talk and agree peace rather than continue such a futile conflict. Perhaps the European Commonwealth could learn from the Soviets and negotiate peace, rather than throw the lives of their people away so freely. The People's Republic of China has agreed to restore the borders of Mongolia, and both sides agreed to demilitarise the borders between the PRC and Mongolia whilst the Soviet Union will place multiple peacekeeping forces within the nation and ensure that China will not again attempt to conquer their allies.

 **Turkey forced to return Istanbul to the Greeks after 600 years of Sovereignty of the city, Transcript from the BBC News Report, Thursday June 27th 2058**

News Reporter: After over 604 years in control of the historic city of Istanbul known by its former names of Byzantium, Nova Roma and Constantinople, the Turks have been forced to cede it to the Greeks after the war in the Middle East brought the nation to the brink of collapse, in a separate peace deal between the Turkish people and the European Commonwealth, Turkey has agreed to cede all of its territories within Europe including Istanbul.

Pans to aerial scenes of the city with close ups of the Hagia Sofia and the Theodosian Walls

NR: Whilst it is unclear what the Greeks intend for the city, it is safe to say little will change within the city itself except perhaps restorations of the historic walls as a tourist attraction and the reconversion of the Hagia Sofia into that of a Church as it was originally built, however the Greek Government has insisted that to allow for the reintegration of the Hagia Sofia into an Orthodox Church then the government will select a Mosque within the city and renovate it, allowing it to fit a significantly larger number of Muslim worshippers so as to replace the losses felt from the Mosque at the site of the Sofia. It is likely there will be some unrest but the populace, for the moment, remains relatively peaceful with only some peaceful protests ongoing at the moment.

 **Wednesday 10th July 2058 Capitol Post article on the failure of further talks between China and the United States**

Talks prove futile as China and the US once again disagree terms

It would seem on his final year as President, James Davis has again failed to make any reasonable progress in negotiations with the Chinese Premier. In this time of mounting global resentment towards the United States for its growing imperialism with the occupation of Mexico and the militarisation of the Anchorage oil pipeline, President Davis continues to insult the few nations left in the world truly willing to negotiate with him. If the relations between the United States and the Chinese continues to deteriorate, President Davis risks leaving himself with a legacy of Hubris and Conflict that can only fuel further hatred towards our nation and risk invasions of the United States. We saw it happen to the Nigerians, who horded their last remaining Oil Supplies, we have seen it with the invasion of the Middle East by the European Commonwealth, and we have seen it with China and their invasions of Mongolia and Taiwan. How much longer can our leaders believe that we are not at risk of war on dozens of fronts. Millions will die, and for what? We can only hope that next year, whoever wins the elections, be it Republican or Democrat, they see what we the people see, and will make peace with whoever we can, America should not be alone in this increasingly hostile world.

 **Holotaped Testament from a Ghoul Survivor of the Great War and a member of MI6, given in 2134 about the condition of the Afghan government, Thursday 18th July 2058**

"I was sent in to infiltrate the governments of the Middle East, somehow, I was lucky and ended up in Afghanistan. By God the stories we heard of the days in the early 21st century, terrorists, instability, and who knows what else. When I got there however, it was beautiful, almost untouched by the war, occasional bombing raids would hit Kabul but apart from that it was like an Oasis, the last bastion of peace in a region destroyed by war. I felt horrible that It was my duty to ensure that it fell to us, so I did everything in my power to ensure they decided peace was the best option. The people were tired of war, so thankfully any occupation would be welcomed merely if it meant that their husbands, sons, brothers, could return home to them. I worked for weeks, but their leaders were stubborn. It would be many more months before I could convince them to do anything, December perhaps? January of 2059? Either way, it was a hollow victory on my part, the war would end in 2060, I don't know why we bothered, it wasn't worth all the fighting and dying. The worst thing about it, was that to ensure this peace I killed dozens of people, none of them had done anything wrong, except perhaps being close to discovering that I was in fact a spy for the British Government. In hindsight, seventy years of hindsight, it was all for naught, because the bloody Yanks or the Chinese, one of the two, decided it would be a fun idea to turn the world into a nuclear hellhole, here I sit in the ruins of Whitechapel, the smouldering ruins of London all around me, there's few survivors here, and those who are alive you avoid. The remnants of the Government do not take kindly to people like me, monsters, freaks, Zeke's, Zombies, Ghouls, Zeds. I imagine I will be found soon. If some semblance of order is returned to the world, don't repeat our mistakes, billions of people died, and for nothing. I don't want people to have to live my life and kill innocents for no reason. Afghanistan was beautiful this time of year. I hope one day Britain will return to a state as beautiful as that". Gunshots in the background "Shit, well, it seems I'm to be found then", sounds of a magazine being loaded, "If i live, perhaps I will finish my story of Afghanistan, but who knows. Goodbye."

 **News Report on the Korean War by The Telegraph newspaper in Britain, Friday 9th August 2058**

 **North Korea forces Southern forces out of Seoul for the second time**

News reports from the frontline in the Korean peninsula have heavily suggested that North Korean forces have once again captured the South's capital of Seoul. The South Korean President has spoken of a failed offensive across the Han River having greatly underestimated the strength of KPA within the North of the city. A river crossing was attempted alongside the aid of Airborne forces but the failure of the Airborne to secure the crossing points of the operation, thousands of South Korean soldiers were cut down in the streets. Despite that, the Army of South Korea launched their River crossing at which point Artillery and machine gun fire bore down on them, killing thousands more and wounding hundreds of others, the failure left the Sectors of the City in a weakened state and a rapid counter offensive by the KPA forced the battered remnants out of their own capital. Whether the South will attempt to attack them in another assault or leave it to its fate so they can regroup and reorganise, only time will tell, but whatever the choice, the civilians of the city will find themselves once more under the boot heel of the Northern Regime.

 **Monday 26th August 2058, Communique from the Portuguese Government to the European Commonwealth on their withdrawal from the organisation.**

August 26th 2058 

_Withdrawal from the European Commonwealth effective immediately._

As of today, Monday, August 26th 2058, the Portuguese government, on behalf of the Portuguese people, are withdrawing from the European Commonwealth. Our losses within the war in the Middle East have amounted to nearly 76% of our Army, 30% of our Air Force and 10% of the Navy/Marine forces. This has amounted to 152,000 members of the army killed or wounded, 1,213 members of the Navy killed or wounded, and 660 members of the Air Force killed or wounded amongst the hundreds of thousands of tonnes worth of military equipment spent on the war and the financial losses. Due to the failure of further Oil and Natural Gas shipments making their way to Portugal, the people have been rioting in the streets demanding an end to our membership in the Commonwealth and withdraw our Armed Forces from the conflict in the Middle East as the Men and Women of our military have been throwing their lives away for no further ends to justify the means. From today we are no longer members of the Commonwealth, and come tomorrow, the military will be withdrawing from the Warzone.

 **Extract from the Pravda news article on the Withdrawal of Red Army forces from occupied Iran, Sunday, September 15th 2058**

 **Red Army to return home after several years of Occupation**

After the conflict in the Middle East forced our intervention against the Iranian and Turkish forces, Red Army troops invaded and occupied Tehran and the rest of the nation. After two years as an occupying force, a Communist government has been installed within the Iranian nation to ensure stability and friendship between our two countries. With the war with the Chinese over and a friendly government installed, the Government seems to be hopeful that the Soviet people are finally going to be returned to an era of peace and prosperity.

 **British Military report on the situation on the frontlines in Jordan, Thursday 10th October 2058**

From: Brigadier General Alan Murray

To: Field Marshall Louise McMillan

Due to the stalemate at the frontlines, the war effort is grinding to a stop in a way unseen since World War I. Our military has dug in, trenches now stretch for miles in either direction and the land in between is near impossible to take on either side. Morale is low, the troops are borderline mutinous and with the lack of fuel returning home our soldiers are further sapped of Morale after hearing of the dire situation back home. For a time, we considered forbidding the soldiers from receiving any letters or parcels from their friends and family, but due to the tenuous situation, we risk acting upon their mutinous feelings and inspiring them to refuse to fight at all. The men and women on the front however, cannot be withdrawn or switched out with other forces as recently arrived reserves, alongside reserves from Lithuania, Ukraine and Belgium have been forced to plug the gaps in the lines left by the Portuguese and other departed members of the Commonwealth, therefore we have no reserves. Our only saving grace is that the enemy seem to be just as demoralised, and are content with sitting in their own trenches instead of fighting. If this war lasts even one more year, I dread to think of the situation we may face. I therefore, am urging you Field Marshall, to get us more troops, and allow me to pull my forces off the line to recoup themselves, otherwise, the remaining oil fields will be securely in Jordanian hands, and Europe will run dry, no nation is willing to fight anymore, eight years have done that to them, someone needs to give them their spark back, and with the oil fields in sight, we could make that push with fresh, high morale troops.

 **Diary entry of Ukrainian Infantryman, Daria Belenko, dated Tuesday, 22nd October 2058**

For six years, I have fought throughout the Middle East, for what? I have seen friends blown to pieces, burned alive, torn to shreds by shrapnel, I lost many more in the nuclear exchanges a few years ago. To what end do we fight this war? I understood at first, we needed the Oil, the Gas, but now, most of the fields we control have run dry, the Division is demoralised, we aren't advancing, presumably most, if not all of the oil fields in enemy territory have run dry too, and if they haven't, then it won't be long. I'm tired of watching people I care about die, it doesn't make sense anymore, it needs to end, eight years of death and destruction, I find myself wondering why it has come to this, we had decades of warning, we learnt in school when I was younger that fossil fuels were soon to run out, but the governments ignored those lessons it seems, Ironic perhaps, but they got to cling to power regardless. I'm tired now, so tired, sat here in this trench, doing nothing at all, writing this Diary entry, one day I will be home, with my family and friends, I just wish it was sooner, rather than later.

 **Holotape found by early Brotherhood of Steel scouts in the Capital Wasteland at former government site known as "The Pentagon" 2255, Holotape dated Circa 2058, note states "Conversation...Vault...Executive William McKinley and..." (Note was worn out)**

Unknown: "Why did you call me here Bill?"

William McKinley: "Look, what I'm about to tell you is highly classified information, you have got to promise me you will keep it safe Tommy, this information needs to be told to the public, but don't start a god damn uprising. You remember how Charlestown turned out, your friends and half the damn district was levelled and for what?"

Tommy: "Just tell me what you need to tell me Bill, this is D.C, not Boston, the Feds will be everywhere trying to 'stop the spread of illicit Communist and non-patriotic actions' muffled laugh"

William McKinley: "You remember the nuclear exchange in the Middle East a few years ago, hundreds of thousands of dead, thousands more wounded, probably thousands more will die as side effects of Radiation hit them. Well our good President decided to invest in the safety of our people, Vault-Tec was contracted to build hundreds of Nuclear Shelters across the United States and Occupied Mexico, hell, even Hawaii was gonna get a couple of Vaults. The thing is, I got an E-mail the other day, from the CEO, the US government, is deeply divided"

Tommy: "Wait, wait, you're here, to tell me the Government is divided, and the President is worried about Nuclear war and is trying to keep us safe? I hate Davis as much as the next guy, but for once this guy sounds like he is doing the right thing"

William McKinley: "No, this isn't the usual 'Democrat' and 'Republican' divide, this is a much deeper, much more significant divide, they call themselves the Enclave, they're cross party and they're very much only interested in their own safety and their own interests, the world can burn as long as they survive to rule the ashes. The Enclave fully controls the President, or maybe the other way around, I can't be sure, anyway the CEO informed me that the primary missions of the Vaults has been changed, only a set amount of them will be safe and function as the Nuclear Shelters they were designed to be, instead of hundreds of Vaults, the Enclave has set us a target of 122 of them, each to hold one thousand people each, that means not even 1% of the US will survive a Nuclear exchange, and it doesn't matter anyway, because at least 96% of the Vaults will be experiments, not 'control' Vaults, the Enclave intends to hide away in government facilities, Raven Rock, Cheyenne Mountains, Mount Weather, from there they'll monitor the Vaults, the global radiation levels, there's even rumours they might head to Space, living on the ISS. I Heard from someone at the offices, who was visiting from the USSA that the Mars Deep Space Rocket program is being given the green light despite being abandoned a decade ago, the Government however, were not the ones who approved it... sighs… If they intend to leave for Mars, then you can tell the situation is not good. I am telling you this, because it is of the utmost importance that you and your forces stop this, however you can"

Tommy: "Well shit, have you got definitive proof?"

Sounds of something sliding along a table

Tommy: "Damn, okay, look, don't contact me, I'll contact you, keep your head down, we didn't have this conversation, and if anyone asks, you don't know me, trust me, it's for the best, because what is going to happen next, it's best you don't think about, after all, see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. See you around Bill"

Sounds of footsteps

Holotape Ends

 **Friday, January 10th, 2059 US Army report on the Anchorage Frontline**

From General of the Army, Michael Del Rio

To President James Davis

Mr President, as per your orders, the US Army has endeavoured to reinforce the Anchorage pipeline and install a Military presence in the region apart from Anchorage Air Force Base. As such I am pleased to inform you that after a year of construction, the US Army has fortified the length of the pipeline within the territorial boundaries of Alaska and with the aid of the population of the city of Anchorage itself, we have entirely fortified the town itself, digging trenches, ditches and installing minefields in designated areas. The Mines are currently inactive to allow any civilian traffic to flow freely around the region however I can assure you they can be remote activated should the worse come to pass, allowing for the potential to actually surprise any invaders who thought previously that they had free reign of the terrain. Unfortunately, the mountains have proven difficult to reinforce, though we have installed bunkers and pillboxes around the region as well as begun work on several large artillery guns however progress is slow as the weather combined with the rocky terrain makes attempts to bring materials up difficult though I can assure you, these are merely secondary defences, and the frontline itself is entirely well established. I however, must request further forces are brought up as without an extra two divisions the frontline will be undermanned with large gaps in the line.

 **Daily Telegraph news article on the most recent European Commonwealth Parliament meeting, Saturday 25th January 2059**

As the Parliament met yesterday on the 24th January 2059, the EC Parliament building was noticeably empty as most members didn't even show up. The agenda was once again set firmly on the war in the Middle East, those member nations who did show up had little to say for the four hours the debate was set to go on. It's quite clear to see that no one truly knows what they are doing anymore, for years the war has raged on and millions are dead or wounded, parts of the occupied territories are irradiated holes in the ground, entire cities are levelled and the Parliament of Europe can do nothing but sit in silence, perhaps out of remorse, regret, both, after all they are responsible for all those ills, and we here in Europe sit, with periodic and increasingly lengthy blackouts, riots on the street and food shortages as the US and China increase their trade wars, effecting the world on a large scale and still the Parliament stays silent. The only answer can be war, or acceptance of the results of their actions, and the continued study into Micro-Fusion, solar and other such renewable energy sources, that, or instead of spending trillions on warfare, they invest in finding ways to strip mine the many asteroids we have floating around our Solar System. Regardless of that, the Commonwealth has found themselves silent, and this silence, is deadly.

 **Capitol Post article on the creation of the world's first Artificial Intelligence, Thursday 13th February 2059**

World's First Artificial Intelligence is born!

Today marks a new chapter in Humanities technological journey as representatives of the US Government have announced that after working alongside a coalition of companies, the world's first Artificial Intelligence has been "born". What this means for the future no one knows but the representative said that the AI is able to learn at a rate significantly faster than a human and has been used as a predictive model for the Stock Market, a boring job for the first ever AI, but if its intelligence can be used to make the US people a little bit richer, then by all means, let it work stocks, however whether newer AI's will have a military application the Officials didn't state, but if they are, one thing is for certain, one side is going to have millions of more casualties on their side.

 **Le Monde news article on a new offensive in the Middle East, Monday 5th May 2059**

Chemical Weapons deployed as new offensive set to capture Kuwaiti Oil Fields!

General De Armee Bacque has today announced that, for the first time since the First World War, European Commonwealth forces have deployed chemical weapons in an attempt to break the ever-tightening stalemate in the Middle East. Modified Artillery Shells filled with Sarin and Mustard Gas were fired into Kuwaiti and Iraqi lines, thousands were killed or seriously wounded in a matter of minutes allowing French and German forces to exploit the large gap in the line and push on to the oil fields, sadly the few oil fields captured in the early stages of this new push were dry and all oil stockpiles there may have been have either been withdrawn to hostile territory or emptied weeks ago. Whilst the governments of the Commonwealth are half-heartedly condemning the use of the weapons, which is banned by multiple conventions, it is common knowledge no violation of the treaties and conventions signed by the Government would have taken place without top level officials being fully aware. Whatever the case, this opens a new stage in the Resource War, and whilst no Oil is coming home, body bags most certainly are.

 **Article from the South American Commonwealth of rogue actions undertaken by Bolivian Forces within Peruvian territory, from Noticias de la Federación, Friday 6th June 2059**

Bolivian troops target Government Palace, Police Station and Cathedral in attacks

From 22:32 to 01:48 Bolivian forces dropped into the Peruvian capital of Lima and targeted several government, police, and religious sites throughout the city, the reasoning behind the attack are unknown at the time however it is presumed to be linked to the growing tensions as Southern American oil supplies drop daily with Peru taking the largest proportion of the Commonwealth's stockpiles, whether this symbolises the destruction of the Commonwealth or is merely a deadly warning is still yet to be seen. The entirety of the Bolivian assault force was destroyed, with casualties in the hundreds, whereas Peruvian police and Military losses are at just seventy eight killed and twenty two wounded, however a number of tourists and civilians of the city had been caught in the early crossfire and from early reports it can be confirmed three US tourists, a Dutch tourist and a bus containing thirty-seven Spanish, French, Moroccan and Venezuelan tourists was destroyed with no survivors. A horrific number of innocent lives were lost, and as the Federation Parliament convenes this morning for an emergency meeting, it is certain the punishment Bolivia faces will be stark with sanctions on its supplies almost certainly ensured whilst a potential disarmament and occupation of its territory are also likely to be on the table. Nevertheless, the clear sign of fracture is beginning to show, and the future of the South American Commonwealth is an uncertain one.

 **Announcement from General Mateo Martinez of the Argentine Army, Friday 20th July 2059**

"At 09:32 this morning the military has seized control of the Government of the Argentine Republic as it was discovered hours ago that now ex-President Garcia was formulating a plan that would dissolve the nation, merging us with every other Commonwealth country, at the cost of our personal freedom, under the guidance of Venezuelan politicians who understand nothing about Argentina or it's people! Therefore, I took it into my hands, to seize control of the nation and ensure our integrity as a people and a culture remain intact. From 10:00 exactly I will be enacting a withdrawal from the Commonwealth and will be placing a law of conscription on all able bodied 18 to 40-year olds to serve in the Armed Forces for a minimum of a year before being transferred to a reserve. I do not wish for war, but I will ensure our borders are safe from any hostile actions the Commonwealth may wish to take"

 **Le Monde news article extract on the offensives failure to return Oil to the European Continent, Monday August 11th 2059**

Today marks the end of the offensive that began three months ago, with hundreds of thousands of dead on both sides and no new shipments of Oil, we find ourselves occupying a country we have no use for, full of angry men and women who are willing to slaughter our troops in guerrilla warfare, we find ourselves once more questioning the point of maintaining our war with the nations of the Middle East, the losses are growing and yet every day we find more abandoned cars on the road, blackouts throughout Europe are visible on satellites as nations ration what little Oil, Natural Gas and Coal that remains leaving days or weeks where entire nations are blanketed in Darkness and Veterans from the Middle Eastern theatre now patrol the dark roads to ensure order is maintained in these trying times. If the war continues like this, we may find ourselves fighting among ourselves for the remaining supplies.

 **November 13th 2059, European Commonwealth leaders storm out of Parliament building, reported by BBC News, transcript**

News Reporter: As the Parliament convened to discuss renewed offensives on the remnants of the Middle Eastern nations still aligned in resistances against us, the representatives of Germany, Italy, Switzerland and Belgium stormed out in anger as French and Spanish officials demanded that more supplies go to them rather than equal shares as blackouts, they claimed, were significantly more frequent, however with mounting casualties and no energy resources being brought to European Airfields and Ports there is no reason to continue the fighting, most nations wish to bring their troops home and seek out newer forms of energy production before it is too late, the divisions in opinions were clear for all to see, what this means no one knows, but there are reports of Italian forces massing on the border with France and German troops have already begun boarding transport planes to bring them back from the Middle East, the Soviet Union has closed its borders to all but commercial vehicles and aircraft to avoid being dragged into a war in the European mainland, it seems that this is the beginning of the end for the European Commonwealth after nearly ninety years of existence.


	5. 2060-2061

**Thursday 1st January 2060, Telegram of the Declaration of War by the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland on the Italian Republic**

With negotiations having officially broken down, your refusal to return to us our captive soldiers alongside the refusal to pay compensation for the loss of over forty Royal Air Force Personnel, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, has no choice but to reclaim its Personnel and acquire its reparations through Military means. From 11:30 hours on Thursday, January 1st 2060 a state of war will exist between our two nations.

 **Sunday 4th January 2060, The Independent (British newspaper) report on French invasion of Spain**

 _French troops invade Spain as Commonwealth dissolves_

With British forces now sailing towards the Italy, French forces have invaded Spain. The reasons currently are unknown, but the chances are it is due to hostilities over French dominance of former commonwealth Oil facilities. Spanish troops had been mobilising along the Pyrenees, however whether that was to threaten the French or to deal with Catalonian rebels who had recently began fighting for independence again as Spain's economy collapses is also unknown, the Spanish and French governments have been eerily silent on the matter. What this means for our nations war with the Italian Republic is yet to be seen, but with the French and Italians having been close friends and dominant members of the former European Commonwealth, we may risk invoking a conflict with our French neighbours. Whether the Cabinet will consider an alliance with the Spanish is yet to be seen, but one thing is for sure, Europe will not see peace for a very long time to come.

 **Süddeutsche Zeitung news article, Saturday 17th January 2060**

 _Troops mobilise along our borders as security checks and Immigration checks increase_

With the Franco-Spanish conflict and the British-Italian War raging along our western borders, the Balkans and Austrians threatening to erupt into a further conflict, and the Polish and Danish respective governments noticeably silent, the Bundeswehr has decided that for the first time since 2011, Conscription will be reimplemented and all Men and Women aged 17 and over up to the age of 45 will mean each will have to serve a minimum of three years in the regular armed forces either within the Army, Airforce or Navy and to then serve in the reserves until the age of 45. Whilst the government has assured us they do not wish to enter conflict with any of the European nations, the troops will be stationed along the Polish, Austrian, French and Danish borders, people are urged to take caution but not to expect any trouble expect delays to travel to any of the conflict zones, of which the German government and major airlines such as Lufthansa have urged people to avoid visiting Italy, France, Britain and Spain until their conflicts have been resolved so as to not risk being harmed.

 **Monday 2nd February 2060 Capitol Post article on the "Enclave"**

 _The Enclave: Fact or Fiction_

Yesterday, Sunday, February 1st , Capitol Post writer Sean McMillan got the opportunity to speak to the Secretary of Defence Michael Atkins, who kindly took the time out of his busy schedule to address the rumours of a hidden "shadow government" that conspiracy theorists have taken to calling the "Enclave".

 **Sean McMillan (SM):** So, Mr Secretary, I want to start by thanking you for taking time out of your extremely busy schedule to talk to me and the people about the shadow government that supposedly exists, which people have called, the Enclave. I mean, how did that come to exist as a rumour? And why do you think it has grown to be such a popular and well followed conspiracy?

 **Secretary of Defence Atkins (SecDef):** Laughs No problem Sean, these rumours have to be addressed now, and the people are right to be sceptical of their government, after all, even the founding fathers were sceptical of themselves, we have the right to bear arms against our government, the right to found militias, and we can't garrison our troops inside your home for example, so whilst those are centuries old examples, it shows to go that it is healthy to believe such conspiracies may arise where tyranny or governmental corruption endangers the American people.

As for why this theory has become so popular as a conspiracy is due to leaks in information from the FBI which has since been proven to be fabricated by independent panels, stating that there were Vaults being constructed to not shelter the great people of the United States, but to instead, experiment on them, and that Vault-Tec had been ordered to them by the President, myself, and several other Senior government officials to produce such horrific experiments that have led to me coming here to tell you that there were no such orders, in fact, until a briefing this morning I was wholly unaware the President had even arranged construction of Vaults.

 **SM:** Mr Secretary, you said you weren't aware the President had ordered the construction of Vaults? Don't you feel that this information may lend credence to the belief of an "Enclave" existing?

 **SecDef:** No, not at all, the people were to be informed of the construction of the Vaults the day after me and the rest of the Government were, that was planned for a few months from now. The reasons behind this are because, whilst we do not fear a war that goes nuclear, with the exchanges of tactical nuclear weapons in the Middle East, we want the people of the United States to know that they have facilities to keep them safe, Vault-Tec, who had begun setting up exhibits in the Musuem of Freedom and the Musuem of History would have tipped off the people to something big anyway. Had the people waited a few more months then all would have been revealed, sadly they had to find out this way, which has caused far more panic than it was intended to.

 **SM:** A fair response Mr Secretary, so if the Enclave aren't real, and the President had innocent intentions, can It be fair to say we will have a press conference soon to alert the nation to what is going on?

 **SecDef:** Of course, we wish to be transparent with the people, and like I said, we have no intention to involve ourselves in nuclear war, nor do we expect to enter into a conflict where we engage in the use of tactical nuclear weapons, but regardless, it is better to have a plan just in case, then to be caught by surprise after the slimmest possibilities emerge. And, once the Vaults are constructed, we will boost the economy by creating hundreds, if not thousands more jobs, we'll need workers to create furnishings, workers to pack and unpack the transports the move the furniture to the vaults, we'll need painters, decorators, electricians, doctors to look after anyone who has an accident on the work place, though, of course we hope that doesn't happen, drivers, you name it, these vaults may never see use, but the financial benefit to the economy will be magnificent, and if the Vaults aren't to be used for their intended purpose, we could utilise them for alternative purposes just like the Swiss did with their own in the first Cold War a century ago. There is nothing to worry about, but so much to look forward too.

 **SM** : Thank you Mr Secretary, it was a pleasure talking to you about all this, and there you have it folks, the Vaults will only bring us a brighter future, and the Enclave "Shadow Government" is just that, a Shadow, a Myth.

 **Boston Bugle Article, dated Monday, March 22nd 2060**

 _Traffic halts on streets of the New England Commonwealth as Oil Supplies go towards key services!_

As I am sure many have noticed, only those who still have gas in the tank are driving to and from work today as the oil supplies to the New England Commonwealth has ceased to all but the key services. Those services are the Military and Emergency Services as well as to State and Federal Government Officials such as the Mayor, Senators, and Representatives. Major General Charles Stanworth, of the National Guard released a statement just a half hour ago today stating, "We all understand how frustrating it is to have no gas in our cars, and whilst some fuel stations still have gas for sale, we urge all people to maintain a calm and orderly demeanour, there are alternatives to our cars, the Police are working with local transport authorities throughout the New England Commonwealth to ensure that we can run more services and to ensure passenger safety in these busy times, so please, if you have to travel, travel safely, walk, cycle, or take the subway, if anyone is in need of assistance, Police and National Guard units will be deployed throughout the city, please do not be afraid to approach and ask for help, we're more than happy to assist you". We here at the Bugle know our readers to be safe and responsible people, and hope that in these stressful times you help each other, and don't be rash in your actions, if you have no fuel, or cannot afford the extortionate prices, please seek alternatives, and if you have troubles, please, follow Major General Stanworth's advice, seek assistance from the Police and National Guard units out on the street.

 **Charleston Gazzette-Mail article, dated Monday, April 12th 2060 on the Unveiling of the "Cargobot"**

 _" Cargobots" unveiled by Government to assist in disaster relief, Search and Rescue efforts, and reconnaissance efforts_

Cargobots. Not usually two words that come to mind in a world racked with wars over resources. But today, the Government announced the creation of drones designed to carry cargo too hard to reach areas. The benefits of this is unimaginable, those lost in the wilderness now have hope of being supplied until help can extract them, if the rivers flood or there are wildfires those trapped can gain help until they too are rescued. However, reports from insider sources indicate that Cargobots have a more sinister purpose behind them. They are, reportedly designed for reconnaissance. Reconnaissance of what, this paper still does not know, but it is troubling to think that our own Government intends to use such a beneficial piece of technology to spy on its own people to what ends? And if this is an obvious way of spying, what other ways will the Government find to spy on us? Radios?

 **Diary extract from a little girl caught in the Siege of Toulouse, translated from French and dated Wednesday, May 5 th 2060**

Mum says that Dad will be home soon, that we will all be together again, but the sounds of the guns gets closer every day, and every day more and more people are forced to fight by the soldiers, I see my friends Daddy's being taken from them and everyone is crying, like how it was when my daddy was taken from us. What if mummy is taken too? I don't like it, I don't like this war, why are we fighting each other anyway. Mummy says daddy fought in another war, before this, in a place called Israel, and then another war in a place called Libya, that he was just sent from country to country. I don't remember much about them from that time, I was just a little girl, but now I'm eight and I understand what she means a little bit. But those were different daddy said, "I was a different man back then". I wonder he meant by that, he said he started fighting in the war as a "happy man, patriotic" whatever that means, but that by the end of the war he felt it was "all for nothing", so he left being a soldier and came home to me and mummy, it was so nice seeing him home for my school Christmas play, I hoped he would be here for my birthday, it's only next week, Mummy says he won't be able to make it, but that's okay, we can just celebrate it when he gets home. I don't talk about him much, it makes mummy sad, but I know daddy will come home, he has too, right?

 **Diary Extract from a Swiss Soldier near the Italian/French Border, Thursday, May 20th 2060, translated from German**

My God, the Artillery echoes like perpetual thunder, and at night the explosions glow like lightning, never ending. Have the armies of Europe not suffered enough, first we fought and died in the Middle East for the reasons that now no longer have a point, and now the Italians, French, British and Spanish fight amongst each other for the scraps of what they believe is rightfully theirs, but it is all for nothing if they are going to be dead before they acquire it. In the news we here that Toulouse is close to falling, the Spanish are being relentless in their attack, but the British have landed near Bilbao and are putting pressure on the Spanish rear. The Italians sit down in the Alps and are content to bombard the French border towns, there are skirmishes near daily, but I don't believe they take each other seriously as a threat, only at war to ensure they have allies, but not intending to fight total war. I hope it doesn't spread here, Switzerland has suffered enough, and we're surrounded. No outcome will be a good outcome, even victory will be a defeat, the cost of recovery in this world will be crippling, and if we can't recover, I dread to think if one of the nuclear powers decides to go for the nuclear option.

 **Le monde newspaper article on the Siege of Toulouse, translated from French, dated Saturday 26th June 2060**

 _Spanish withdraw from Toulouse, but level the City, casualties'_ _number in the hundreds of thousands!_

Reports from the front indicate that after a valiant defence, our forces succeeded in holding the city of Toulouse, with assistance from our British Allies in the form of a Naval invasion at Bilbao, which harassed the supply lines of the Spanish and then advanced to threaten the city of Leon. However, whilst we celebrate the valiant defence of our homeland, which hadn't been threatened since the beginning of 1940, we also mourn the loss of the tens of thousands of civilian casualties. The Spanish, upon withdrawing, ordered the carpet bombing of the city, levelling it, ensuring the cost of reparations were exponential, and intending to demoralise the citizens of France, but this has done little more than enrage us, and so, as our Army prepares to counter the Spanish on every front, and take the fight to their land, we will make sure that the Spanish pay in soldiers, what we have lost in civilians. Vive Le France!

 **Post-War account of the Pre-War 'Battle for the Pyrenees' from Spanish survivor Manuel Garcia. Battle took place Circa August 2060 (Account given, 2104, accounts reclaimed by a Spanish remnant Government scout group, circa 2248) -Modifications were to be made, and marked where necessary.**

"I will tell you of the War before the end of the world. Because I hope that future generations, once the people recover, and the winter ends at last, can learn of our mistakes and know not to repeat them. I don't mean tactically, but to ensure that the catastrophes of my world and our people do not lead to a second apocalypse, we brought the Nuclear War on ourselves, I wouldn't wish that for anyone. The war between us and the French, what a waste. At first, we pushed over the Pyrenees. Airborne and ground forces rapidly swept over the mountains, we pushed into Toulouse, Bordeaux, Narbonne, Hundreds of thousands of us, we overwhelmed the French forces in quick succession, but at Toulouse that all changed, the enemy sent everything they had in the area at our forces, desperate to hold until their reserves were brought forward they were literally dragging the men out to fight, giving them weapons and sending them to the front, which could have been just around the corner from their homes, single women and teenagers too were conscripted to defend the city. Poor bastards. Sometimes we would advance, and cut down dozens of untrained conscripts, the fear in their eyes, it isn't something I will forget.

We fought in the city from the end of April, maybe the 28th, or 29th , I forget we moved so fast, we almost had it but the French had asked the British for aid, and aid they got. The British landed in the North of Spain, my homeland, taking Balboa, and with our forces occupied in France, our reserves failed to hold until they could reorganise around Leon. So, we withdrew, under cover of night, our strategic bombers levelled the city, - **redact-** not a single building was left intact, I can only imagine how many civilians were slaughtered by our actions - **redact-**.

By that point we fell back, the vast majority of our armoured units and air force went back to defend Leon and hold back the Brits, my Division, and an Airborne Division were to hold the French back at the mountains, the fighting would become so severe that for a week or more a month, we'd be forced to engage in hand to hand fighting across no man's land, bayonets fixed, we were so determined - **redact-** and perhaps, even desperate, **-redact-** to keep the French away from our homes - **redact-** that we were willing to accept our officers excuses about the supply situation. - **redact-** The fighting truly got fierce by winter of 2060, October, or November. It was always cold in the mountains, for the most part, but as winter set in, we were desperate to get off the mountains, but on the French side, not ours, so we made charge after charge, we fired tens if not hundreds of thousands of artillery shells into the enemy positions and yet still they were as immovable as we were. I admired them for that, and yet was frustrated by it. All we wished to do was claim our Oil, and return to our homes, but the French refused to allow us to achieve those goals, - **redact-** but the worst part about it, was six years later we realised that it was all for nothing anyway, they had no Oil, and by the end of that war, neither did we. - **redact-**

 **US Secretary of Defence message to Dr Alicia Marcusson on the failure of a Power Armour prototype test, Wednesday, August 11th 2060**

Dr Marcusson,

I hope dearly that next time you are more careful in your tests! It does not look good when a Top-Secret project fails so spectacularly. Three of my soldier's dead, four researches, dead, eight soldiers wounded, six researchers wounded. How can you explain that? We may have begun experimenting with fusion cells and fusion cores, but that does not mean it is a wise idea to shove one piece of experimental tech into another piece of experimental tech and expect it to end with a positive result.

I understand the current climate with the Chinese has meant that we are pushing for newer and more powerful armour and weaponry from your departments, but that doesn't mean we wish for you to slowly kill members of our Armed Forces in the process, what were you thinking? If that had been a more severe accident, we may have lost the Pentagon and half of Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport! The casualties would have been tremendous if such an event were to occur and would be extremely hard to cover up, we'd be forced to come clean about our preparations for any form of War with the Chinese People's Republic and our experiments with fusion technology in weapons and equipment that are not Nuclear Bombs and ICBMs, which, whilst may be being developed by other nations, does not mean ours must give up its secrets. These are trying times, so I urge you not to attempt anything like this again until we have more stable technology and a deeper understanding of Fusion power in a small scale, otherwise I will have no choice but to ensure that you are taken care of.

 **Secretary Of Defence** ,

Arnold Connolly

 **Friday 17 th September 2060, Charleston Herald Article on the official deployment of Cargobots throughout West-Virginia**

 _Cargobots to be officially deployed throughout West Virginia as automation begins to take place throughout the state. _

At 12:00 pm today, the State Governor will official activate the first Cargobot that will begin the automation of many industries throughout West Virginia. The bot will be carrying ore from the Charleston Capitol building to nearby Central Train Station which is due to be refurbished in the near future. With this exciting new step towards a more automatic future, there are those who are sceptical about allowing machines to replace humans in the workplace, not least because, without work poverty will increase, and with none of the state's officials willing to comment on how to combat the highly likely increase in unemployment, it is yet to be seen how the people of West Virginia, especially in the areas in and around Appalachia, where the immediate switch to automation will begin within the next two years, will come to view the change. We can only hope, that with the passing of the "New Plague" and the recent food riots, that the only thing we see in the future is a return to the peace of the past decade, which has continued to allude us. But the future is still, sadly, uncertain.

 **Monday, October 4th 2060, Daily Mail news article on the bombing of London**

 _London bombed! Casualties still unknown, Prime Minister unaccounted for_

Recent reports from the Capital have stated that large parts of the city have been destroyed as Spanish and Italian Long-Range bombers flew multiple sorties throughout the night and early morning of today. As of now, it is unknown how many civilians have been killed but we can confirm that Westminster was hit, it is also unknown If the PM is alive or dead as due to the delays of multiple votes due to the War, the parliament was in session dealing with emergencies, for now the country is under martial law, and King William V has stated that, should the PM have unfortunately passed away, he will immediately set about creating an Emergency Government with the highest ranking members of all parties, with the largest party leader being in overall charge of Government until the end of the war. With the senseless slaughter of civilians, the British Commander in Italy set his forces to storm Milan and Genoa, destroying the Airbases there and wiping out the enemy's ability to launch aircraft towards our homeland and eliminating a significant portion of the Italian Airforce in one fell swoop. Spain however, remains a significant threat and so all are urged to stock up on supplies and dig shelters or reinforce cellars, further information will be released and sent to homes all over the country, as well as posters with information stuck around for all to see, please, stay safe in these dangerous times, and ensure to listen to the local radio stations to ensure you are warned of any danger, and, should the worst happen and bombers fly over your homes, listen out for the newly reactivated Air Raid Sirens.

 **British Ministry of Defence poster informing civilians what to do in event of Air Raids, Circa November 2060**

 ** _Bombs and Bullets: What to do in the Event of an Air Raid_**

As you all know, we are war with the Kingdom of Spain, and their allies, the Italian Republic. Due to recent bombing campaigns aimed towards both Civilian and Government targets in London, the Ministry of Defence is here to give you advice on what to do if the Air Raid Sirens do sound near your homes. For your own personal safety we advise all members of the Public to follow this advice.

1) In Event an Air Raid Siren is sounded, the chances are highly likely you will have six to four minutes before the bombers arrive to deliver their payload, therefore, stop what you are doing, and leave for the nearest air raid shelter in your area.

2) If you are at home and have a cellar which is stocked with supplies and has been designated as 'safe' by one of our Royal Air Force officers, then make your way to the cellar and lock the doors, if a bomb hits your home, it may be hours, or days before we can remove the rubble, so remain calm, and ensure you are well supplied, and please, keep a Radio and spare batteries with you at all times.

If you are NOT at home or you have not got a Cellar/Designated 'Safe' Cellar then please read step 3.

3) In even that you have no personal shelter in the form of a Cellar, and are close enough to your local Air Raid Shelter to get their quickly and safely, please, make your way there IMMEDIATELY, take only what is necessary e.g. Coat, don't waste time bringing anything else, our shelters will be stocked with supplies should the worst happen and you find yourself stuck in there for a few hours/days.

If you have NEITHER a Cellar NOR are located NEARBY to a Local Air Raid Shelter please skip to step 5. If you are at work, please skip to step 6.

4) In the event you have no cellar but you have been able to build one our Anderson Shelter MK. III's and had a member of the RAF approve it to the standards it is required to ensure your safety, then please follow the same advice as Step 2, head to your shelter immediately, lock the doors and stay there until the all clear is given, if necessary you must ensure you are well supplied for at least a few days until you can be dug out and released.

5) If you are reading this stage, then you are unfortunate enough to be far away from any safe haven, then ask yourself these questions;

Q1) Am I close enough to gain significant distance from the urban area? If yes, run to the countryside and take shelter there, return only when you hear the all clear. If no, look to question 2.

Q2) Am I close to any strategic targets e.g. Factories, Army Bases, Government buildings? If yes, skip to QUESTION 4, if no continue reading to QUESTION 3.

Q3) Can I get myself to a sub-surface structure, e.g. Shopping centre, Car Park? If yes, take shelter, whilst it isn't the most adequate of shelters, it is much better than being caught out in the open, the chances are however that there are multiple exits, so in the event one is destroyed, upon all clear, you can get yourself free, therefore improving your safety. If no, then, stay put. It isn't the safest, but If you are far enough from important targets your chances of being caught by a falling bomb is low.

Q4) Can you get away quickly? If yes, then flee the area, either running as fast as you can in the Four to Six-minute window, or driving, however, please drive safely, in your rush to evacuate please be considerate of others doing the same. Panic is what our enemies want us to do.

If no, stay put, the best way to stay safe is to not appear like a target to enemy bombardiers, when the all clear sounds, evacuate the area immediately, and if needed, seek medical attention.

If you have any questions, please seek out one of our MOD Liaison officers at your local Postal Office or County Council Office, they will be happy to help, and remember, in these trying times, please, stay safe.

 **South African Soldiers Diary entry, dated Friday, November 19 th 2060**

Sitting here in the APC, the shade feels amazing. We entered Namibia yesterday, the offensive was supposed to have us in Windhoek by early this morning, but the Namibian Army has put up stiff resistance. The Government has us here to secure the Uranium mines. They say it is to ensure our national security, but a part of me thinks they just want to have a monopoly on Uranium so that they can build more bombs themselves. I don't want South Africa to end up as a larger Tel Aviv, the city is still in ruins years after it was hit, and the few people willing to return are the only ones willing to work to fix it. I can't imagine that happening to my home, and I wouldn't wish that fate on even my worst enemies. If we had a true reason to be here, I'd be the happy patriotic soldier, but I feel my fears are justified, and a part of me hopes we lose this war. The world doesn't need more Nuclear Bombs!

 **North Korean Communique intercepted by South Korean intelligence agents, Sunday 28 th November 2060**

Colonel General Kwang Jung-Nam,

Our forces have finally entered Daejeon. The Southerners are putting up significant resistance, and I expect it to be another week of heavy fighting before we can force open a large enough breach to allow our main force to assist in removing the Capitalist armies from the city. For now, however, our flag flies proudly over the former South Korean Government Complex, and though tanks and infantry are pounding our positions constantly, our forces are holding, victory here will allow us a hole in their so-called Syngman Rhee Line. I ask that you redeploy the 422nd Medium Tank Division towards Daejeon to speed up our efforts. With the extra armour it is almost certain I can hold our lines and breach through in other locations throughout the city, possibly even take it in a fortnight instead of a month, those two weeks could make all the difference in the Great Reclamation, so please, General Jung-Nam, consider my request seriously.

Major General Seong

 **Holotape discovered by Brotherhood of Steel Field team, circa 2257 in the ruins of a vault within Langley, Virginia. Holotape dated Tuesday 14th December 2060**

Interrogator: Thomas "Tommy" Kingston, born July 21st 2038 in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Lovely little town. So what brought you here to D.C. Tommy? I can call you Tommy, right?

Tommy: If you want. Work brought me here, banking, fun stuff I'm sure you can imagine.

Interrogator: Banking? Very nice, so you might have heard of William McKinley? He's a member of the Board of Vault-Tec directors. We know you two have had dealings together, so why not just tell us the truth, we can let you go, and you can be home in Cedar Rapids, celebrating Christmas with family.

Tommy: I don't know, what's his name, "McKinley", not personally, but everyone knows who he is, bigshot in the Vault-Tec Corporation of course, always seems a little jumpy on TV, and rarely smiles in Newspaper pictures, but other than that, no, I can't say I know the guy.

Interrogator: Tommy, C'mon man, we both know you know each other, listen clicking sound as if a remote control

Background Recording Player: "This is D.C. Bill, not Boston" ... "They call themselves, the Enclave"... "Damn, Okay, look, don't contact me, I'll contact you, it's" clicking sound

Interrogator: See, so what is this about the Enclave Tommy, and what is different in D.C. than Boston. What? You moved on from inciting armed insurrection against the United States Government? Decided that Assassination was more your thing? We know full well the attempted bombing of the Secretary of Defence's motorcade was your idea, and we have significant evidence suggesting that the robbery of four Vault-Tec Vault consturction sites were also planned and then led by you, which led to the deaths of three of four "Overseers".

Tommy: *Laughing* … You don't really think that the people weren't going to find out about your fucked-up plans. I mean, the Enclave, come on, if it wasn't now it was going to be the future, and what happens if the world goes to shit, and we need those vaults, are you seriously telling me, that you want your family living in an experiment. Shall I tell you about the Vaults?

Interrogator: I know the purpose of the Vaults, every US citizen knows the purpose of the Vaults.

Tommy: You did listen to that tape you have there right?

Interrogator: Yes, your buddy says there's only one-hundred and twenty-two and ninety-six percent of them are going to be "inhumane" experiments. The whole thing is an experiment, and there's going to be far more than your buddy stated, the President wouldn't lie about his desire to keep us safe, and neither will this current President.

Tommy: The three Overseers I killed, were going to be the leaders of Vaults designated 87, 106 and 108, shall I tell you what their purposes were? Vault 87 is designed to be used, in event of nuclear war, as a way for the Enclave to monitor and experiment with a substance known as Forced Evolutionary Virus, apparently this thing is responsible for the New Plague, or is an evolved version of it, I don't know, after two of my colleagues killed themselves after discovering the truth, I executed the Overseer.

Interrogator: Mhm, and Vault 106?

Tommy: Well I was getting to that, 106 is designed to pump psychoactive drugs into the atmosphere of the Vault, presumably to see what effects sustained drug abuse would do to the inhabitants, can you imagine that? A maximum, one-thousand capacity vault, full of people, being pumped full of drugs through the air, it would be a massacre, and no one would be there to stop it happening unless the remnants of Vault-Tec or this "Enclave" chose too. And why would they? 108 involves cloning, they intend to save only a few dozen, experiment on them, and clone the most suitable candidates, I was intending to explore 112 next, but you bastards grabbed me, the only Vault I know for certain is designed to actually save anyone in the event of this nuclear hellfire, is Vault 101.

Interrogator: Holy shit...

*Prolonged Silence*

Interrogator: Let's talk about this more... Off the record.

*Recording cuts abruptly*

 **Vault-Tec Communique, dated Monday 3 rd January 2061**

Due to the unfortunate death of the future Overseer of Vault 108, Michelle Masters, a new Overseer will be chosen by the CEO of Vault-Tec himself before being approved by the board of directors. The location of Vault 108 has also been moved from its original location to the North of Washington D.C. near the Corvega factory, construction has therefore also been pushed back, and the Vault will begin construction in March. I ask you all for your patience in this trying and sad time, and urge all to continue their professional attitudes, do not let this tragic and vile attack on a member of Vault-Tec family put you off saying with pride that you are building a brighter future, underground.

 **Pravda newspaper report on Naval Skirmishes with Japanese forces in the Sea of Okhotsk, Wednesday 19 th January 2061**

 _Japan engages Red Fleet in the Sea of Okhotsk!_

People of the Soviet Union! According to a recent Government Statement, a Japanese fleet engaged a small detachment of Corvettes on exercise in the Sea of Okhotsk, sinking three of them and heavily damaging a fourth, which managed to limp back to the Harbour at Sovetskaya Gavan. It's unknown what caused the incident, as the Japanese government had been informed that Soviet Naval Forces would be on exercise near to Japanese waters, yet, when the group of Corvettes arrived at their rendezvous point to await the arrival of two Destroyers and a Battleship before moving on and ultimately beginning their training mission, the four Corvettes were instead set upon by a Japanese fleet. What this means for the future of Russo-Japanese relations is unclear, but for the time being, all coastal regions of the Soviet Union near the Sea of Okhotsk and the Sea of Japan will see an increase of military presence in the event of a follow up Japanese ground attack. Further information will be distributed by your local councils, please stay informed.

 **German Federal Intelligence Service document, reporting on French Government and Military as forces begin to build up, dated Saturday 12 th February, 2061 **

To *Redacted*

From *Redacted*

Date: Saturday 12th February 2061

Time: 05:42

Despite setbacks on the Spanish front, and the increasing devastation on the Southern Front against the Italians, French forces continue to build along the frontier of Germany. My recent meetings with *Redacted* … Inform me that France is extremely close to running out of Diesel for their tanks, this shortage is forcing them to look to alternate sources whilst developments of their new Leclerc designs. The shortage of Diesel is also dragging Parisian traffic to a standstill, which considering the ever-increasing number of Vehicles on the streets of the Capital is hardly a surprise, however Government ignorance of the situation and allowance of Civilians to continue to use Fossil Fuel powered vehicles is also placing a strain on their ability to support the armed forces, already Field Marshall *Redacted* has informed me that tank drivers have been drafted in brand new Infantry Divisions, abandoning their tanks where they come to a stop, in the mountains of the Pyrenees, the lack of Armour won't appear as a significant problem, artillery and manpower will make up for that, but as they push into Spain and Italy, the chances of them successfully forcing their way through the now shortened supply lines of their enemies will become slim to none, forcing them once more into a stalemate as the Spanish and Italians can still utilise their Tank and APC units in the short distances throughout their frontlines.

The Government of France is close to collapse, and from talks with Ministers *Redacted* and *Redacted*, the chances of the Civilian Government being in charge of the country by the end of April will be highly unlikely unless they have significant breakthroughs in the development and mass production of renewable energy Vehicles, Power Stations and methods of production, then the Military will be forced to step in. It would be in the best interest of the German people's that this report finds its way to Redacted so as to ensure we do not allow the French Fifth Republic become a Military Junta. Were that to happen the chances of an assault on our borders will become significantly higher, we have the third highest supply of Fossil Fuel stored from the costly war in the Middle East, and if the Junta aims to secure themselves Diesel for their tanks, their most likely target will be Germany so as to avoid further mountain combat such as that experienced in the Alps and Pyrenees against the Swiss.

Will send the next report on the 20/02/61

 **British Expeditionary Force soldier's Journal entry, dated Tuesday 22 nd February 2061 **

Tuesday 22nd February, 2061.

We attacked Valladolid today. It began at 03:30 hours, the flares lit up the sky in bright red, it was as if Hell itself had opened up to engulf the battlefield, the bright glow of Red then gave way to spectacular flashes as the Artillery soon began to pound the outskirts of the city. The screaming of the Spanish wounded was horrifying, and I fear it will stick with me for a long time. Alice was right, I should have never signed up, this is wrong, I wanted to fight for my country, and I have, and I will, but we've had no rest, and so many of us have died. In the fight for the city, as the sun was rising, we made it to a huge Cathedral, I was forced to hold my CO as he died in my arms. He was the toughest man in our Platoon, and now we have a Seargent who had joined up when I joined, as green as I am, the Leftenant was a veteran of the Middle East, and now we're here, Spain, the Cathedral was beautiful though, I'm not a religious man but I hope that dying there gave the man peace. I think I'm about, four or five streets away, the Spanish have turned the streets into their own kill zones, we demolished the church just to break out of the square, but even then, it took us another three hours to get this far. In a few minutes, we're going to attempt to storm a Hotel across the way. If I don't make it, I love you Alice, and I'm sorry I won't be there to see our beautiful child be born. Take care of him/her, and tell them I loved them too. Time to go.

 **El Pais news report (translated) about the Spanish Royal family, Saturday 26th February 2061**

 _Royal Family evacuated as French and British forces break through the frontline!_

With the collapse of Spanish forces at Valladolid to the British, and their advance on to Cuellar, French troops have successfully capitalised on the situation and broken through at Zaragoza, pushing on to the town of Siguenza, the two forces are 60km and 133km away from the Capital of Madrid respectively. The Government and the Royal Family have evacuated the city to an undisclosed location, it is unknown if they still remain in the country or not, however the Chief of Defence Staff, General of the Army Gonzalez has stated that the Prime Minister has urged continued resistance, and that he intends to ensure that the Spanish Army does not give up until the foreign invaders have been forced out of the Peninsular. Reassuringly, the General also stated that Italian troops have arrived at the Port of Valencia and will be arriving at Madrid within the next two days, with fresh supplies and fresh units, the hope is that the Army will counterattack and force back the British, pushing them into the sea whilst holding back the French. When this attack is supposed to take place, if it even will, is unknown, but the Armed Forces remain defiant. In other news, the Navy has dealt blows to British forces attempting to land reinforcements at Gibraltar and have maintained their blockade of the British protectorate that is historically the land of Spain. When the war ends, it will hopefully return to Spanish hands, and the people can continue with their daily lives, in a peace unheard of for almost eleven years.

 **March 17 th 2061\. Charleston Herald article on the closure of Allegheny Asylum for significant Medical Negligence and secret "Freak" Shows. **

_Allegheny's All Star shame_

As members of the Charleston Police Department stormed into Allegheny Asylum in the early hours of this morning, its staff were soon brought out in handcuffs as the Hospital Administrator was forced to write a Notice of Expulsion to the inmates, of which ninety of the one-hundred and two inmates were actually of sound mental health, and had been falsely diagnosed so as to provide entertainment in the Asylums underground Freak Show exhibit. The Twelve patients who were declared unstable or in need of further medical aid have been relocated to Asylums in Washington D.C and Virginia as a huge public inquiry is to begin today to find out how so many people were forced into servitude as acts in a show and how the Asylum succeeded in getting away with it under the watch of the local authorities. Were it not for a whistle-blower, whose identity is to remain hidden, had passed on information that showed how they were forced to pay an extortionately high price to visit their relative inside the Asylum. The prices ranged from $100 to $45,000 depending on the income of the individual who wished to visit, thereby forcing them to sacrifice their ability to survive until their next payday or visit their imprisoned loved ones. The Court has issued the date of the beginning of the trials of the Staff of the medical facility as being March 21st and that the sentences will likely be severe.

 **Thursday 24 th March, 2061. Soviet report on further Naval Engagements with the Japanese.**

Admiral of the Fleet, Alexander Bulgakov.

To, Premier Iosef Budanov.

Premier Budanov. It is clear to see now that the Japanese have every intent to attempt to revert to their imperialist past, and with further Naval skirmishes costing me Three Battleships, six Corvettes, a Destroyer, five Frigates, eighteen PT Boats, and a Hospital Ship, alongside countless thousands of loyal men and women, I would urge you to allow me to begin offensive operations on the Japanese fleet. With our powerful submarine fleet and the significant advantage in Battleships and Aircraft Carriers we could easily smash the Japanese in their own ports and take the fight to their Islands. And if that is to extreme an action, at least allow me to deploy Naval Infantry to the Southern Kuril Islands so that we can springboard into Northern Japan in the event of further attacks. We must not allow the Japanese to whittle away at our forces, if we act now, we can destroy the enemy Naval forces and render them completely open, and with tension between the Japanese and Chinese also further escalating, we need not even send our own forces to their deaths, we could just allow the Chinese to conquer Japan, it provides us no Strategic value to hold their islands south of Kuril. I cannot guarantee that I can say with such confidence that our Pacific fleet will have the ability to mount an attack of this scale if we continue to engage and be ambushed in small scale encounters, despite our victories, ships still take damage, and it can be months before they are repaired, further hampering our strength. I urge you to consider my requests Comrade Premier, it is for the safety of the Soviet peoples that I ask this of you.

 **Japanese Radio Transcript from NHK Radio 1, Sunday 27th March 2061**

Host: Ladies and Gentlemen, all civilians on the coast are urged by the Japanese Defence Force to remain indoors, further information will follow. What can be said at this time comes from Admiral Yoshimura Naosuke.

Admiral: People of Japan, today, at 02:30 hours, unknown contacts attacked our fleets at anchor in the ports of Sasebo, Etajima and Yokosuka, alongside Okinawa. All Civilians are urged at this moment to stay indoors until the situation can be properly evaluated. Evacuations will begin once we have determined the safety to move you from your homes, please begin to pack one small bag per person, members of the SDF and M-SDF will be patrolling the area and setting up defences in the event that this is a pretence to invasion. I say again, please stay indoors, and continue listening to the radio, instructions on the Evacuations of civilians from Sasebo, Etajima, Yokosuka and Okinawa will be transmitted on this Radio Station.

Host: These are troubling times, but as the Admiral says, please, those in affected areas, stay indoors, and stay safe, the People of Japan will keep you in their thoughts and hearts today, and will welcome you into their homes when the time comes for you to leave yours... In other news...

 **April 5 th 2061 Newspaper article on the Annexation of Djibouti and the declaration of war between Ethiopia and Somalia, by the Independent (British Newspaper)**

 _Somalia Annexes Djibouti as Ethiopia declares war!_

Reports from the British Embassy in Addis Ababa have recently been made public suggesting a further breakdown in African Union relations as Somalia annexed Djibouti in a surprise move, the reasoning seems to the desire to control the nations Hydropower plants to make up for the collapse of most of the African Oil Wells due to the war in the Middle East and the less well known war in Central Africa between several nations such as Nigeria and Chad. In an apparent show of solidarity, Ethiopian troops soon swiftly crossed through the border of the Somalia and pushed as far Bulobarde - 220 km away from the Somali capital of Mogadishu - before the Somalian armed forces put a halt to their advance with massive aerial assaults and a short-lived armoured thrust. Whether this will lead to a firmer action against the Somali's from other nearby AU nations such as Kenya and Tanzania remains to be seen, however tensions have long been rising between the African Union members and so for the time being, Ethiopia remains on its own to restore the ailing alliance back to its goal of unity in the African continent. Furthermore, there are unconfirmed reports for Djiboutian resistance groups popping up around the former Military bases as an army spokesperson has said that they will take up the fight until Djibouti has had its borders restored by the Somali government, though how true these rumours are is unknown. British citizens in Somalia and Ethiopia are urged to take caution, and, if they can, return to Britain or find shelter in either Embassy in Mogadishu, or Addis Ababa.

 **Friday 8 th April 2061, Japanese Communications on the Invasion of Honshu and Okinawa by Chinese Forces. (translated)**

Trooper 1: Have you had words from Tokyo Command?

Trooper 2: Negative, communications with Honshu have been cut. PLA forces have us surrounded here in Hokkaido. No Comms from Okinawa either.

T1: What is the SITREP on your current status?

T2: Heavy Casualties. Attack completely by surprise.

T1: Can you hold Hokkaido?

T2: Unlikely. Suspect complete collapse of resistance within 72 hours.

T1: Will attempt to have reinforcements sent to you. Situation similar here. Hold out to the last round. Good luck.

T2: Wilco. Hokkaido Command, Out.

 **Monday 11 th April 2061, Japanese Article of Surrender to the People's Republic of China**

Monday 11th April, 2061.

12:00 Hours.

In acknowledgement of the capitulation of the Japanese Self-Defence Forces, the Government of Japan hereby surrenders to the People's Republic of China People's Liberation Army. The Territories of Japan will be now become sovereign territory of the People's Republic of China as a full-fledged Province.

In preparations for the take-over of the former Japanese Home Islands, each branch of the Japanese Self Defence Force will stop their resistance and lay down their arms to People's Liberation Army Units, there, they will be taken to temporary camps, processed, and provided the chance to retire, or join the People's Liberation Army or it's respective branches.

All Civilians are to accept the lawful rule of the People's Republic of China over them, and are to show the Government the same respect as their former Government.

Signed

Japan – Fururya Katsa

China – General Lai Chun, 4th Army.

 **Daily Mail Article on the escalation of the War in Somalia. Thursday 14 th April 2061 **

_Foreign Office urges British civilians to leave war torn nations as fighting escalates_

At 12:30 today, the Foreign Office has urged all non-essential personnel to leave the Embassies in Somalia and Ethiopia as the war escalates. Somalian troops have forced back Ethiopian forces to their former borders and a stalemate has ensued, however bombing raids on cities have escalated in attempts to encourage civilians to demand an end to the war. All British Citizens are being advised to stay away from the two African nations, as well as the occupied country of Djibouti, which was annexed by the Somalians last month. Those citizens who are in the country are being urged to leave and Foreign office officials are attempting to contact those citizens who failed to arrive at the embassy to aid them in their temporary evacuation. Until then, please continue to monitor the Foreign Office reports on the Horn of Africa to allow for updates on the situation to ensure your safety if you intend to travel there in the future.

 **Saturday, April 30 th 2061\. One of the few remaining Holotape transcripts with the US President on the existence of the Enclave. **

President: My fellow Americans! In recent years, there have been many, many rumours circulating, of a shadow government, run by me, and consisting of the former President, my Cabinet's Secretary of Defence, who, has kindly already given a statement, on interview with newspapers, on the very existence of this, 'Enclave'.

*sound of paper being shifted, and throat being cleared*

President: I hope that by addressing this rumour myself, we can finally put these paranoid rumours to rest. The Government does of course have continuity plans in the event of significant disasters, for example, a large-pandemic, which is why we have a 'line of succession' so to speak if something were to happen to me, we also, as many know, have facilities designed to withstand Nuclear attacks such as Cheyenne, Mount Weather, and Raven Rock, it is also no secret that we have asked Vault-Tec to construct a number of Nuclear Shelters should a war on the scale of that seen in the Middle East just two years ago come to our shores in order to protect you, my fellow citizens of this great nation. But there is no Enclave, in fact were an Enclave to exist it would ruin the functionality and need for any of the plans for Government continuity we have in place, we'd have destroyed decades of intense planning that would ensure the safety of the US people if we had decided to create a shadow Government, not to mention the legal and constitutional black holes a puppet government would create.

*sound of president sipping water*

President: I urge all of you, to relax, and enjoy your daily activities, pay no heed to these conspiracy theories, I thank you all for listening to me, God Bless the US of A!

 **Wednesday 18 th** **May 2061. British Guardian newspaper report on the War in Europe.**

War descends to the Trenches as War in Spain and France grinds to a deadly halt

As Anglo-French forces continue to fight against the Spanish-Italian allies, the frontlines have ground to a horrendously bloody halt as armoured vehicles stop dead in their tracks as Petrol and Diesel supplies finally fail to continue, forcing Infantry units to dig in and armoured units are forced to dig their vehicles in as static artillery. For the second time in less than a decade, British forces have found themselves engaging in large scale trench-warfare. France once more bears witness to miles of static defences as scenes reminiscent of the First World War appear, miles upon miles of barbed wire, machine gun positions, artillery batteries, and, a brutal no-man's land that consists of mines, shell-holes, and corpses. It's unknown yet what the Governments of the four nations intend to do, but all we can do is hope that they see sense, and don't bog us down in a further destructive stage of warfare, the world has seen enough death and destruction, and if stalemate continues, it's unknown if one leader may present us with the only solution, a Nuclear solution.

 **Letter from a Somalian Soldier to his wife, dated Friday, 15 th July 2061 **

My love,

I hoped for a quick end to the war, I miss you deeply. Do you remember Ishaar? Libin's friend from school, he was posted as a replacement to our Battalion about four days ago, I don't know if it is something, we should tell her, but they were close. He didn't make it. We came under heavy artillery fire and he got hit, lost both his legs, and I'm pretty sure he got some shrapnel up by his chest. By the time the medic got to him he was already dead. If the Ethiopians keep hitting us like this we may have to withdraw, I worry about how many younger conscripts are going to be brought to the front before we realise we don't have the manpower to continue. I have hope that Somalia will have victory in the end, but at what cost? I miss the simpler days of the Union, where our conflicts involved fighting rebels and terrorists, united, instead, we face our old friends in desperation.

I miss you, and I hope to return home to you soon.

Your loving husband,

Kaliil

 **Tuesday, August 9 th 2061 Guangming Daily news article on the Japanese resistance that had increased its operations against the PLA**

 _Japanese rebels execute governor of Tokyo and ambush People's Liberation Army troop convoy in brutal attack!_

Early yesterday evening, the Japanese people initiated a brutal attack on the Chinese government of Tokyo and soldiers of the People's Liberation Army. A group of around twelve Japanese rebels entered the Government district of the city disguised as maintenance workers, whereby they gained access to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building and promptly made their way to the office of the Governor, taking him hostage and executing him with a bullet to the head, all of which was recorded, security forces promptly captured six of the twelve attackers, killing four others. Unfortunately, two of the Rebels escaped to expose their acts on a Rebel controlled television station. Within hours of the broadcast, a larger group of rebels ambushed a convoy of PLA soldiers on their way back to their Barracks. The attack was reported to have started with the detonation of dozens of sticks of TNT along the road, cratering it and tipping the lead vehicle onto its side, five of the Soldiers in the vehicle were killed in the crash with a further six injured, the two remaining soldiers were killed attempting to rescue their wounded comrades.

The soldiers in the other two vehicles of the convoy dismounted and proceeded to return fire in a fight that lasted for a reported six hours, dozens of PLA soldiers were killed or wounded, with thirty-eight rebels killed. Tokyo and the surrounding area have been placed under martial law for the remainder of the year, to be reviewed on January 1st of 2062.

 **Thursday 1 st September 2061 Article from the French Newspaper Le Journal du Dimanche on the Spanish assault on Paris**

 _Artillery pounds Pontoise as Spanish forces attempt to break Stalemate. Government urges a calm as French troops move in to evacuate civilians_

After months of brutal and vicious trench warfare on a scale not seen since the Commonwealth's war in the Middle East, British forces have attempted a breakout, with successes in the North, Spanish artillery is now in range of the suburbs of Paris. President Lucas Duchemin has urged citizens of the Parisian suburb to remain calm as local Gendarme's and Military forces evacuate those in the affected areas, the Local government has advised people not to interfere with any Military operations as defences are being built in the Northern suburbs of the city. Whilst so far only Pontoise has been hit, plans are being drawn up to evacuate those in Osny, Cergy, Puiseux-Pontoise and Mery-Sur-Oise. Over the next week people will be taken to specialised camps until the situation is under control and Paris is safe, whereby they will be allowed to return to their homes. All those in the regions to be evacuated are ordered to pack only one case per person, and only pack with essentials. Once in the camps all will be provided for you until you can return home.

 **Het Nieuwsblad front page article dated Monday 12th September 2061**

 _Benelux reformed into Military Union as border threats by Neighbours pulls Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg closer together_

Whilst the Benelux has informally since 1944 and then formally since 1948 existed as an Economic union between us Belgians and our Luxembourgish and Dutch neighbours, today, at 12:30 pm, Monday, September 12th 2061, a new clause of the Benelux treaty will reform the Economic Union into a Military Alliance. With the war in Neighbouring France and Italian forces threatening from the south with their Spanish allies to the West, the tensions and conflicts in Europe that have begun since the dissolution of the European Commonwealth last year has forced us to adapt to this new world with more aggressive solutions. Therefore, the governments of our nations have united against any potential outside threat by deeming an attack on one as an attack on all.

 **Diary entry of a Belgian soldier on the border with France, Saturday 22 nd October 2061**

Sitting inside the bunker here, it's quiet, in terms of threats. The thunder of artillery is a common noise, almost like the sounds of birds in the morning or crickets at night. When the artillery stops the cackling of Machine guns and the crackles of automatic rifle fire fill the empty void. I wonder often what it must be like, we've all read the newspapers and watched the news reports on the Television, radio reports are all just as dark, hundreds of thousands of dead, and for what? I don't even think they have an oil supply left to fight over. I think now it is just a matter of pride, who wants to admit they lost the war after our fights with the Middle Eastern nations, we destroyed their lands and their cities, bled them dry for their resources, and in the end, those supplies they couldn't hold they burned, and those they could, were used to power their own war machine. Millions dead and wounded for nothing, almost a decade of war, I served through every year, for nothing. And now the British and their French Allies are desperate to smash the Spanish and the Italians as a matter of pride, we haven't seen their tanks for months, the few vehicles that do move around are either mobile artillery pieces or trucks carrying and towing artillery pieces to the front.

I wonder how long it will be before we end up like them, maybe not a war against the French, or the British, the Spanish or the Italians, but the Germans have their troops fully mobilised on their borders, most of our forces are still in their barracks, the small border posts are just here to monitor the situation. It's a tense time, and I hope that we can keep the peace. But damn, the sights and sounds from across the border are a horrifying reminder of how close we are to another conflict.

 **Tuesday 15 th November 2061 Israeli news article on the inquest into the Tel Aviv nuclear attack of 2053**

 _Inquiry stumped by terrorists Nuclear attack on Tel Aviv in 2053_

After eight years of extremely intense investigation into the Nuclear device that was detonated in the capital of Tel Aviv, over 300,000 people died in the devastating attack and the remaining populace suffered severe Radiation burns, poisoning, and significant cancerous growths, those who survived all that soon suffered further as the fallout poisoned the water supplies and confused officials were dealing with conflicting reports that led to a slow response, help didn't arrive for three days and by that point a deadly rain had begun to fall, which furthered the death toll by an extra several thousand. But the inquest has failed to identify which terrorist organisation even detonated the explosive or even how the group found itself with its hands on the device in the first place.

The inquest seemed to suggest it may have been a pro-Palestinian organisation, however the groups have never attempted to launch an attack on Israel on such a damaging scale, and further intelligence reports seemed to come to conflicting conclusions, several of which hint to either European agencies supplying the groups with the weapons, or even an outright European attack on Israel as the conflict with the Commonwealth was escalating at the time. Whatever the outcome the Inquest has no answers, but does condemn Government response to the attack on the city given the Prime Minister's visit to Jerusalem at the time she had every opportunity to speed up the Search and Rescue efforts, instead she continued with her daily scheduled meetings and didn't choose to read any reports on the attack until two days after the bomb had been detonated, believing that no one nation or terrorist group would launch such an attack on a sovereign nation, especially as one hundred and twenty years had passed since a Nuclear Weapon had been used.

The Prime Minister has made no move to address the report of the Inquiry as of yet, but it is believed that her premiership may be coming to an end as the survivors of Tel Aviv and those across the nation call for her immediate resignation due to her poor handling of affairs.

 **Extract from a Speech by Egyptian President Usi Nazari on Thursday 24th November 2061 to the Egyptian Government**

In my capacity as Commander in Chief of the Egyptian Armed Forces, and to speed the reconstruction of our Nation after the devastation by our European foes, I have ordered Field Marshal Bitar to begin Operation Shakush. As of 5:20 this morning, Egyptian Infantry forces have advanced into Libya in a bid to capture their remaining oil, gas, and coal supplies in order to ship it back here to help in our construction. The air force has launched continued assaults on Libyan airfields and has control of the sky. Our Navy has sailed the coast of Libya and bombarded ports, sinking most of their ships in their Harbours!

I did not wish for this war, we have suffered greatly these past nine years, the people are tired, and our troops exhausted. But the Libyans, our neighbours, who suffered little, refuse to aid us, three years of negotiations have led to nothing, and despite my efforts and the efforts of embassy staff in Tripoli, they refuse us even the most basic of aid, and so I have been forced to once more drag our nation into war! But I intend to make it quick, and as painless as possible, we have the Air, we have the Sea, now we must ensure we use our advantages to take the land, and when we do, we will take what we need, and rebuild and not only will we settle with mere reparations, we shall pave the way in alternate energy production, our economy and our people will once more have the comfort they desire!

 **Saturday 3 rd December 2061 Egyptian Military Report on the situation in Libya**

Operation Shakush has unfortunately ground to a halt. Libyan infantry forces have put up a significantly more stubborn resistance than we intended, and whilst we have control over the major cities of Tobruk and Benghazi, our forces are struggling to maintain an effective group over the surrounding regions, our lack of fuel has meant for the past four days, the vast majority of our tanks have been immobile. Those tanks that did have fuel have been drained, and given to the Air Force for use in Air Support and reconnaissance operations, the fleets have anchored themselves off the coasts of both cities to ensure we have extra artillery support but they too lack any significant supply. We have plenty of food, water and ammunition, but I can't guarantee future successes against the enemy without the use of our tanks and APC's.

I will continue to attempt a breakthrough into the West as soon as I can, but we will likely face heavy casualties regardless of whether we succeed or fail, we will need large numbers of reinforcements to fill gaps in the lines no matter the outcome, but in the event of failure all I can do is assure you that we will dig in and hold as best we can.

 **Communique between British General Logan Pierce and French Major Carole Brochard, Tuesday 13 th December 2061**

Major Brochard,

My forces have entered the town of Beauvais and are making their way south facing limited Spanish resistance, it appears all their forces are concerned with assaulting your positions in Paris. If the situation against the enemy continues this way we should find ourselves behind Spanish rear positions at Meru by midday tomorrow. We are aware of the situation in the South with the Italians pounding the rear of your lines around the town of Taverny, however as they are just a "minor" Airborne force, there is nothing our units in the South of France can currently do, they are there to embark on a major landing in Northern Italy, were it up to me I would ensure they were wiped out. I fully agree that our lines need to be cleaned up, the situation will deteriorate further if the Spanish and Italian forces are allowed to breach our positions sporadically, there's a reason the fight is in Northern France now and not across the mountains in Spain, however I don't know what you believe I can do, I have my area of operation, i have my army, and I have my orders to relieve you. I cannot pull troops from the south to attack Italian Airborne units and i cannot use my army to straighten out the line until you have been relieved and Spanish forces have been driven from Paris.

Once we have reclaimed Paris, I promise I will do all I can to secure our line alongside your units, but until then, sit tight, and wait for me to attack the Spanish in the rear.

General Pierce, Commander of the British Fourth Army.

 **Wednesday 28 th December 2061 Italian Newspaper report on the invasion of Northern Italy**

 _Genoa falls to British assault as Spain forced out of Paris and French force back allied forces_

In the early hours of the morning, the people of Genoa were awoken by huge explosions as a British fleet began bombarding the shoreline and pounding naval defences. Within the hour witnesses saw dozens of landing craft approaching the shores as Italian troops opened fire on the attackers despite taking considerable casualties and under attack themselves by Naval gunfire. All this comes as our Spanish allies were forced out of Paris by the combined force of British and French troops. The Spanish army in northern France has since been forced back. Worryingly this frees up more French and British soldiers for their Invasion of the homeland. Civilians caught in the path of the invasion are advised to evacuate their homes, Police and Military forces are on hand to assist in evacuation and the Prime Minister has called for Reservists to be activated to aid in the defence.


	6. 2062-2063

**Friday 6 th January 2062, South American Commonwealth invades Argentina after years of tension and failed negotiations, extract from a novel by a veteran of the war.**

After almost two years of tensions in South America, the Argentine Republic, who had withdrawn from the commonwealth in 2060, was invaded by the Commonwealth who had grown weary of the constant border clashes, which, was, for all intents of purposes, actually blatant violations of Argentine territory and not the other way around, led to lengthy and wasted negotiations. I was a part of the 13th Battalion of the 4th Infantry Division, one of the first units engaged in the war. We were hit with artillery for around half an hour, it was surprisingly common for the Commonwealth to fire shells into our fort and so we remained underground in our bunkers, thinking nothing of it, merely annoyed that we were forced awake by the constant shelling. When the shells stopped, we did our routine patrols, checking for any damage to structures and ensuring there were no wounded, it was all quiet, and so apart from those on guard duty, the remainder of us went back to our bunks underground. About fifteen minutes after the shelling however, we were attacked with mortars, once more we thought nothing of it, though it was suspicious to have two attacks within such short spacing of one another, the Commonwealth were desperate to provoke us, and so we tried to ignore it and get some sleep.

But soon, cackles of machine gun and automatic rifle fire could be heard, and so we went to amber alert, gathering our equipment and moving to our positions, I remember vividly as I exited the bunker, that the darkness of the night had been pierced now by bright lights from outside our walls. From the treeline just forty meters ahead there must have been hundreds of hostile troops engaging our machine gun towers and those troops who had been caught outside the fort perimeter during patrol, we engaged those soldiers until the sun began to rise at about 07:30 hours. But we had no choice but to fall back and withdraw as our guns ran dry and casualties rose. We had to leave the wounded, we had no way to extract them in the chaos, it was a major blow to morale, but we didn't really consider the battle a loss, we held them for hours, and only withdrew because we lost the means to fight. All we could do was regroup with the rest of the division, who we hoped had gotten our warning.

 **D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine on the continuing spread of the New Plague, from weekly issue No.4 Monday 23 rd January 2062**

The New Plague. The name has terrified the citizens of the United States for the past several years, especially due to the Quarantine of Charlestown in 2056, even six years later the memory of the disease and the consequences of the Quarantine are forever burned into the minds of the people. Unfortunately, even after all this time, Doctors and Scientists are no closer to a cure for the New Plague then we were at the first outbreaks in 2052. After ten years the New Plague is hard to contain and recently, with new outbreaks in Orlando, Florida and Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine is writing this article to provide ways in which we can hope to limit the spread of the plague.

Firstly, always wash your hands after sneezing or coughing. We've all heard the old saying "coughs and sneezes spread diseases" and we often take it as a joke, however there is significant evidence to show that it helps in the slowing of infection rates, as diseases can't live on hands that have been thoroughly cleaned.

Second, report any cases of the Plague to local authorities. ALWAYS keep your distance from the infected however. Ensuring the person is quarantined will allow us to treat the Plague and also ensure that we can take the proper precautions to keep you, the readers of this information, safe and healthy.

Thirdly, if you believe you have caught the Plague, please, contact your local CDC or medical facility, and REMAIN indoors, the proper authorities will come to your home and make sure you and your family are taken care of until you can recover from the illness. Try to remember the people you have been in contact with in the past 24-48 hours and alert the authorities so that we can ensure they are healthy, and if infected, can ensure that they do not spread the Plague to anyone else.

Pass this information on to anyone you can, stay safe, and stay healthy.

 **Wednesday 8 th February 2062 Church Notices from Salt Lake City, Utah, USA**

I'm pleased to announce to all our congregations, that Vault-Tec have accepted us all for placement into their facility known as Vault 70 should, and Lord forbid it, the world were to be cleansed in Nuclear Fire. There will be drills fairly regularly and I urge all of you to attend regardless of time and no matter how common. It will always pay to be prepared. Thank you all for your donations which had allowed for this moment to become reality, and I wish you all a wonderful day.

God Bless.

Pastor Wallace Lister

 **Classified Intel Document uncovered by Brotherhood of Steel Scribes investigating the Pentagon Ruins designated "The Citadel" circa 2258**

Friday, February 17th 2062

To Secretary of Defence Mary-Ann Williams

From Special Agent Douglas Cartwright, Agent in the Field

Madame Secretary,

I can confirm that at precisely 01:04 this morning, an Unidentified Flying Object was detected entering the Earth's atmosphere at extremely high speed. At 01:06 me and fellow agents were alerted and immediately readied ourselves to arrive wherever it was to crash land.

Five minutes after being alerted to the UFOs presence, it was reported to have crashed landed in Hagerstown, Maryland. Upon being notified by police of reports of an object smashing into Hagerstown, we immediately sent out reports stating that it was merely a Satellite malfunction that had brought it crashing down from Space. At 01:30, twenty-four minutes after being alerted, I arrived with several agents on sight, a military cordon was set up and we made our way to the crash site. However, upon arrival, apart from a few unknown metallic objects and blood which has been sent to analysis in our Laboratories, but it cannot be denied any longer Madame Secretary, Humanity is not alone in this universe anymore. I will send to you the reports from our Lab results when they become available, but so far, I can confirm that the alloys utilised in the craft have not been discovered by Humanity so far, further tests will be performed to see if we can utilise technology like this in the future.

On the situation in Hagerstown, we have quarantined certain districts nearby the crash site in case the ship brought with it diseases, or, worse, potentially deployed ground forces for a possible attack, reports will state an outbreak of the New Plague however within thirty days if nothing further is reported and there are no signs of Alien presence, "Quarantine" will be removed and Hagerstown will be considered clear. I wish we had better solutions Madame Secretary, but we are faced with something we have never had to concern ourselves with before.

 **Sunday, April 9 th 2062 New York Times article on the Niagara Sabotage**

 _Chinese born US Citizen Wan Yang arrested on suspicion of Sabotage at Niagara Falls_

Wan Yang, a US Citizen whose Parents had fled China under suspicion of Persecution was arrested today on suspicion of Sabotaging key facilities at Niagara Falls and attempting to steal US State Secrets and pass them on to Chinese intelligence Agents. The Suspect, who has no prior convictions and was a well-respected member of her community in Brockway, Pennsylvania. A small town, no one would suspect her of being a Chinese Spy. Her trial will be held on the 14th April and she is being held in detention at a Prison Camp just outside the city under maximum security. It is unknown yet what information, if any she has passed on to the Chinese, however, it is just another blow to deteriorate the already miniscule relations between the US and China, what the President intends to do in retaliation is also unknown, but let's hope that cooler heads prevail, avoiding conflicts on the scale of the Middle East and Europe.

 **May 2 nd 2062 Argentine Radio Report on Engagements with South American Commonwealth forces at San Carlos De Bariloche**

Radio Reporter: Commonwealth forces have been pounding Argentine troops in the town of San Carlos De Bariloche for the past three days according to Colonel Orlondo Blanco, commander of the Seventh Infantry Battalion, 23rd Infantry Division. According to the reports soldiers under his command have been attempting to hinder the enemy in the mountains and lakes surrounding the town, making them pay for every inch of land they desire to take, but casualties have been sustained, and soon they will be forced to fight inside the town itself.

President Domingo Cohen has promised to send reinforcements to the front to ensure the continued resistance in the mountains and destruction of all enemy forces inside Argentine territory.

Further reports from other fronts have reported stalemates, whilst the front against Brazil has shifted in our favour as troops of the 8th Armoured Division have advanced into Macambara, units further south in Uruguay have also made gains with the advances reported as being thirteen miles inside hostile territory.

 **Wednesday 10 th May Capitol Post article on the construction of Vault 92**

 _Vault 92 construction begins as Vault-Tec ramps up efforts across the Country_

Vault-Tec has begun construction of its newest Vault, designated Vault 92, just a few miles North-West of Olney. The township may face some traffic disruption as the outer perimeter of the facility is being constructed but Vault-Tec officials overseeing the construction effort have stated that disruptions should only be minor and be likely to last only around a month or two until the door and other important mechanisms have been installed. Across the United States the company has begun ramping up efforts to finish constructions of their intended shelters to keep the citizens of the nation safe should the unthinkable happen. With the recent Niagara Sabotage and tensions between the US and China at an all-time high, it seems only reasonable that the company ramps up production to keep the United States safe, though we here at the Capitol Post only hope that the time never comes for us to have to use them, it's reassuring to know that Vault-Tec is ready to give us a better future, underground.

 **Friday 12 th May 2062 Poster from Point Lookout on the reward for reporting the whereabouts of Wan Yang**

Citizens of Maryland! Wan Yang, a Chinese Special Agent who was recently incarcerated for the Niagara Sabotage and held prisoner in the Turtledove Detention Camp has escaped custody by killing four of her guards and detonating an explosive in the facilities medical centre. Anyone who knows the location of Wan Yang will be rewarded $10,000 for reporting her to the Local Authorities or the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Those who aid her in her efforts to flee from the Authorities will be treated as a partner of Wan Yang and will face charges of Treason, which the President of these United States has declared will be Life Imprisonment, unless they have too joined the suspect in offences against the United States of America at which point they forfeit any rights to mercy and will be faced with the Death Penalty, under which execution methods will vary by State Law.

 **Wednesday 31 st May 2062 South Korean military report on the deteriorating situation at Gimhae**

General, our forces face significant setbacks countering the North's newest offensive.

Ammunition supplies are frighteningly low, we have plenty of food and water but no suitable methods of withdrawing it with us if the need to retreat arises. My Marines have covered the withdrawal of multiple units and are slowly dwindling in numbers ourselves; we face a loss of sixty-four percent of our manpower, most of those are KIA, the few wounded we do have are likely to die as we prioritise our medical supplies for those who are most urgently in need.

I have now ordered my remaining forces to hold the perimeter, but we must withdraw. Allow my Marines, and the remains of any Army and militia units in the city to fall back on Pusan. The historic significance of the city would allow us to improve Morale amongst our exhausted troops. If it is where our Republic is to falter and fade, then it will be at such a cost to the North that they will take a century to recover.

 **June 1 st 2062 Capitol Post article on the 2nd Korean War**

 _President hints at intervention as Republic of Korea forces control just a small stretch of the Peninsula_

At a press conference held just moments ago today, Thursday, June 1st 2062, President Riley Wilson has suggested United States forces may return to the Korean Peninsula to assist the South Korean Military in recovering their lost territory, and, in potentially destroying the North Korean Military and Government so as to finally create order and prosperity amongst the Korean people. In stark contrast from President Davis' eight years in the Oval Office, President Wilson has stated she is willing to project the power of the US Armed Forces across the globe once more. How she intends to pay for such endeavours as well how she will modernise any expeditionary forces sent overseas when so much is being sent to reinforce the now three-year-old Anchorage Frontline is yet to be seen, however, what is certain, is that US troops may now see themselves once more involving themselves in the affairs of foreign powers, and so close to China, it can only be assumed that this is a clear message to the Chinese government that the US will not sit idle whilst it's spies attempt to disrupt our nation.

 **Monday 12 th of June 2062 The Independent Newspaper reports on the capitulation of French forces**

 _France Surrenders as Siege of Paris finally ends_

After two years of horrendous warfare, the French army has finally surrendered to the Spanish-Italian allies who, after months of near perpetual bombardment and gruesome house to house fighting that often-left soldiers on both sides fighting with their bayonets, or even their bare hands. The news comes as the British forces sent to relieve them were ambushed by Italian troops, encircling and killing most of the troops caught up in their attack. All British forces have been withdrawn from France to prepare the defence of the homeland in event of an Allied assault on our shores. The Prime Minister has stated that the current invasion of Italy by the Royal Marines and Airborne units will continue, and are making steady progress towards Rome as reinforcements arrive from Gibraltar.

The Minister for Defence has urged all civilians to provide whatever fuel they can to the Military and that Army units will be stationed in local meeting areas to collect it. The Prime Minister has also urged everyone to remain safe as the likelihood of a greatly increased bombing campaign by hostile forces is significantly high.

 **Wednesday 14 th June 2062 Capitol Post article on the attack on the US Embassy in Somalia**

 _Ambassador Adam Lockwood dead and four others wounded as Embassy attacked!_

At 22:30 Eastern Africa Time (15:30 EDT) the forces of Ethiopia attacked the US Embassy in the city of Mogadishu, Somalia. Ambassador Adam Lockwood, who was appointed as Ambassador to Somalia in 2049 has long since been a well-respected representative of the United States in Somalia and has allowed for us to have closer ties with our overseas friend than ever before, was killed in the preliminary bombardment. Four other members of the Embassy staff, including a Marine, there to guard the building itself, were injured and evacuated to a nearby hospital when the bombardment stopped. Ethiopia has apologised for the attack, blaming it on poor communications and inadequate Intel, however, the death of an Ambassador and the wounding of four US citizens is not the only insult, for as International rules state, an attack on a nation's embassy is as good as attacking the sovereign territory of the nation itself. With President Wilson considering Military intervention in Korea to make a point, it is almost certain that she would have no qualms about retaliating against Ethiopia, either by troops on the ground, or aerial bombardment.

Whilst nothing on the sort has been discussed yet, just an hour ago, at 17:00 today, the Ethiopian Ambassador was evicted from the embassy and all staff have twenty-four hours to gather their belongings and return home. A clear freeze in US-Ethiopia relations, further actions, are yet to be seen, but likely soon to follow.

 **Saturday 25 th** **June 2062, US Navy report on the bombing of Targets in Addis Ababa**

To Admiral Chester Fulton

As of 07:50 hours today, local time, multiple targets as outlined in the briefing earlier this morning were bombed and confirmed destroyed. All sixteen of the factories confirmed to have been producing Ammunition and Artillery pieces for the war effort in Somalia have been destroyed, the two houses of Government have too been destroyed, we cannot confirm if the Houses were in meeting at the time of the raid, however as outlined in the briefing, casualties amongst the political elite make any other casualties acceptable. Leaflets were dropped as ordered over the University district, and the newly constructed Business district has been all but levelled. It will cost the Ethiopians, hundreds of millions, perhaps even a billion or more Dollars to even clear the rubble and repair the factories and equipment within them, let alone the billions more it will likely cost to rebuild or repair the Business district.

At 08:57, after the final bombing runs had taken place, Navy Seals of Seal Team Redacted and Redacted were then deployed in redacted to cause further confusion amongst Ethiopian war efforts, and are to link up with rebel units.

At 09:45 we were back on board the Carrier and took only minor damage to one of our P80's as its hook had somehow been lost on flight, causing the tail end to force a spin that nearly ended in disaster were it not for the skill of the pilot onboard.

 **Monday 31st July 2062 Marine General Francis O'Reilly's report on the landings at Yeongdeok, South Korea**

Mr Secretary,

At 03:30 Local Time, The 1st and 2nd Marine Divisions landed at Yeongdeok, securing a large perimeter before North Korean reserves were mobilised to stem our tide. The 14th and 21st Marines landed at Pusan to relieve the extremely beleaguered South Korean forces, they landed under heavy fire and I won't lie to you sir, took a large number of casualties.

Pusan, however, was secured once more after eight hours of intense urban combat that too whittled away at our forces, reinforcements were then sent in consisting of the 1st Infantry Division and the 442nd Armoured Division were brought ashore. P80's of the US Navy and Marine Corps have been engaged in dogfights across our new toehold and Super fortresses have been near perpetually bombing the North Korean positions from their bases on Jeju.

Intelligence has detected no change in the Chinese stance on the North Korean border, and Chinese Ground, Naval and Air units from their Japanese bases have made no attempts to hinder us, we will continue to push the North Korean military out of the south and into the North as soon as the troops have been fully brought ashore, but for now, I can assure you we have a strong enough hold on our positions that the North will have no chance in hell of kicking us back into the Sea.

 **Thursday 10 th** **August Newspaper report in The New Zealand Herald**

_Fossil Fuels run out as power plants go silent_

In other Western nations, this article would spread terror as people attempted to grab what little they could scrounge, forcing armies and police forces out into near perpetual patrols of the streets as people rioted and entire cities go dark. But not here, no, we are reporting that all our Fossil Fuel supplies have now officially run dry, no more coal, no more oil, no more gas. No worries though, for since the turn of the mid-century, the government has invested a huge amount of money in finishing our renewable energy projects, and now, as we lose our Fossil Fuels, we instead survive on one-hundred percent Renewables. Solar Farms and wind Farms now dot our beautiful landscape, adding unique features to the environment. Hydro-Electric dams and Tidal Plants use the power of the Ocean and the Rivers to create more electricity than we could ever hope to need. Sadly, however, the use of cars will now drop to Zero outside the military as more alternatives are set too to be invested in, with new electric cars soon to be brought to market by the end of this month, patience is urged, you'll soon be doing doughnuts in the fields in your brand new Electric cars in no time!

 **Tuesday 15th August 2062 General Atomics International Report by Company CEO to Redacted on the Robobrain project at Redacted. Report scavenged by Brotherhood Scribe research team in the US Capitol Archives circa 2264**

Sir,

I have to admit I had my doubts about the project. When you told me about *Redacted* I didn't believe at all that we weren't alone, let alone that somehow you had managed to scavenge something along the lines of *Redacted*. Our company has been working hard to ensure the Robobrains are at peak efficiency before we attempt to deploy them in any meaningful manner, though, given how most people would react to a brain in a jar of *Redacted* that we reverse engineered from *Redacted*, I'm not 100% sure we actually have a role to utilise them in.

We have been taking prisoners from death row or camps where Chinese spies are interned, and lobotomize them, as you have requested, and so in doing that I admit, we lost a lot of researchers in early weapons tests. It would appear that once the brain has been placed into *Redacted* that the host brain can in fact retain all memories of their previous lives, which, we did admittedly expect, however we didn't deem it necessary to find a way to 'override' or remove memories of the Test Subjects, as the robotic bodies we developed for them were fitted with Friend or Foe tags, that should have stopped the Subjects utilising their weaponry against anyone within the facility without our say so. Sadly, we had to scrap many of the new Robobrain bodies as to stop the machine and the mind, we had to unload a rather large number of high calibre bullets into them.

Needless to say, we have found ways around such failings and I am pleased to announce a small platoon of Robobrains are ready for your orders. Furthermore Project *Redacted* has been progressing well, and we have utilised similar techniques in *Redacted* to *Redacted*, allowing us to utilise the Subjects minds as a form of storage device, everything they were is removed, the mind is blank except for its basic survival instincts which we 'override' by *redacted* implanted into their Medulla and Cerebral Corteses at key points. The ability to use this method of storage will allow us to change the way our nation works in ways no one could ever have dreamed. The storage space of a human brain is predicted to be able to hold 2.5 Petabytes of data, and sir, I don't need to tell you that that is pretty much more than an extremely large number of Holotapes. All that, downloaded onto a single Human brain, that can be transferred from *Redacted* to *Redacted*, and think of the defensive measures needed for it, the *Redacted* are far too cumbersome to be carried away by a saboteur, and who in their right mind would bring with them supplies to keep a brain alive. If a spy were to steal it, we needn't worry, as within just six minutes! Six! The brain would begin to die, even if they kept it alive for longer after that, restoring it with Oxygen and other chemicals needed to ensure the brain can be recovered, the technology needed to extract the data would be beyond the enemy agency's comprehension, and, not only that, but in the end, with the brain damage the 'device' would have suffered, the data would be either extremely fragmented, or none recoverable. Wherever your people found this *Redacted*, you have done damn good, I'll write again when more advances are made.

Regards,

*Redacted*, CEO of General Atomics International

 **Sunday 8 th October 2062 Daily Telegraph report on the progress of the British Invasion of Italy**

 _British troops enter San Gimignano as Spanish forces attempt blockade of Gibraltar_

On the evening of Saturday, October 7th the 4th Armoured Division entered the Italian town of San Gimignano. With large numbers of Italian units reportedly engaged against French Partisans in their newly occupied territory, resistance has become scarcer, however Aerial reports have indicated huge lines of defensive fortifications surrounding the city of Rome, the surrounding areas have become piecemeal collections of scattered resistance. In other War news, the forces sent to Gibraltar to reinforce the Italian front have now come under sustained siege by Spanish troops. Casualties have reportedly been high and a carrier task force has been deployed to bolster the already significant military forces in the area. One thing seems clear, the Prime Minister does not intend to allow any British Territory to fall into enemy hands, no matter the cost.

 **Friday 13 th October 2062 German Army Report on the capture of a squad of Italian Marines on the Franco-German border.**

To the Office of Minister of Defence Herzfeld

From Oberst Erhlinger, Commander of Sector Eight, Alsace-Lorraine Border

Minister Herzfeld, for the third time this month, we have intercepted and captured Italian soldiers within our Sovereign territory. This time we captured a Squad of Italian Marines, who claimed to have been tracking a group of Partisans. This however, is most definitely a false story. We discovered them in a sheltered position in the woods to the Eastern side of the town of Au am Rhein, which is a significant number of miles inside our border. We have captured and detained partisans who have attempted to cross into Germany in the effort to evade engagements after their acts of sabotage, they have been passed on to our courts to be administered the appropriate punishment. The Italian forces however, remain under our custody in the hands of Military Police officers. Talks with other sector leaders have uncovered similar encounters with Italian troops several miles inside of our Borders.

It's become clear that Italy is most likely attempting to provoke us into conflict in an effort to justify a new front in the war to capture our industrial facilities in the Saar and Rhineland as well as our Fuel Depots in an effort to maintain their crumbling war effort against the British who have reportedly made serious advances into the Italian Heartland. I would not advise conflict, we do not need to get involved, but if the Italians continue to penetrate our borders I will be forced to have my Men open fire, these violations grow increasingly troublesome, especially as how they increase the depth of their incursions gradually each time we capture their units, for all I know, there are already multiple Italian Units set up in positions deep inside my sector.

I advise immediate talks with the Italians to stop this becoming a full-blown conflict.

Regards,

Oberst Erhlinger

 **Saturday 14 th October 2062 Communique from German Chancellor Viktoria Behm to Italian President Rodrigo Galasso issuing demands on the state of the Border between Occupied France and Germany.**

Mr President,

Yesterday afternoon, after a meeting with my Defence Minister I received a communique that informed me that Italian troops were found deep inside of my nation's Sovereign territory. For the sake of giving you benefit of the doubt I will assume that, despite the concerns of several of my leading Generals and the Commanding officers of the forces on the border between your occupied territories and Germany that you were unaware, and that the forces discovered within Germany were merely lost after engagements with French Partisans. I must however, warn you, that should we continue to find forces from any branch of the Italian Armed Forces inside of our territories, that we will be forced to use force to repel them, and should, after force has been utilised in repulsing such crossings, be forced to use the full force of our Military might to end the threats to our borders. As a gesture of goodwill, the Italian units in our custody will be returned to their respective units at a point organised between local forces.

Do not try German patience President Galasso, you are in no state to fight us.

From,

Chancellor Behm.

 **Wednesday 1 st November 2062, Somalian Navy Report on the sinking of a Destroyer off the coast of Djibouti**

Rear Admiral Yabaal,

Sir, after the week's investigation into the sinking of the Mogadishu, it is clear to say that the perpetrator, or perpetrators (it is not yet clear if there were further culprits but the investigation is still ongoing) has shown that the man responsible for the sinking was in fact a Djiboutian citizen, and former member of the Djiboutian Navy. The likelihood is, that with his formal training and knowledge gathered from a similar class of ship to our own, that he would have had ample intelligence on where to place the explosives and, after spending several weeks onboard our vessel he would have had time to learn the schedules of each crew members shift patterns.

How the culprit evaded being caught out on his membership of the Navy of an occupied nation is unknown, but the likelihood is that he had been a member of the Djiboutian resistance and they've got a much more effective underground than we first thought, able to come up with an airtight background to their false identities. We have begun vetting all new recruits hired in the past six months, both officers and enlisted, and will begin routing out any traitors we may have in our ranks. And, in line with our laws, place them on trial, at pain of execution.

 **Friday 17 th November 2062 Daily Telegraph News report on the recent bombing raid on London**

 _Parliament bombed as Spanish Air Force begin raiding from bases in Normandy_

As all citizens of London know, the air raids have begun increasing exponentially. Never since the Nazi's began the campaign known as the Blitz in September of 1940 has the capital seen attacks on this scale. On Thursday 16th November 2062, Spanish forces, newly stationed in their occupied bases in Normandy, have begun their newest air campaigns, one of which, has struck the Houses of Parliament. Whilst the Prime Minister and most of the cabinet were away on other official business, at least one hundred and twenty MP's have been killed, alongside two hundred and forty-seven tourists, sixty-five of which were school children on tour with their teachers. Wounded were taken to hospitals throughout the city and many are in critical condition.

The Government is increasing the rate at which it is constructing shelters, however in the meant time, with extensive damage to many road ways, official advice is to stay indoors or, if possible, evacuate the city to family elsewhere in the nation. Camps are being set up to house those who have lost their homes. Advice for those in the rest of the country, who are expected to soon face their own increase in air raids, are advised to make sure their shelters are fully stocked with food and water, and to ensure that if they have not yet constructed or had the shelter inspected by members of the RAF designated for the approval of safety warrant to immediately contact them to ensure your own families safety.

 **Monday 4 th December 2062 British Military report on a naval landing at Cornwall**

Field Marshall Howard,

Troops successfully forced back an effort by Spanish Marines and Infantry to land at Cornwall, however casualties were high, and the city was evacuated under the guise of potential naval bombardments, whilst the nation is and likely will remain unawares of such an attack on our shoreline, we have learnt that standing alone against the enemy, especially two powerful enemies who now have the resources of an occupied France to send against us, is far too risky. We must seek peace, or find newer allies, perhaps the US would be willing to help, the new President seems eager to project power, and we have always had a "special" relationship.

I can't guarantee that next time we will succeed at repulsing such an attack, especially if they attack us on a large scale like this, and with the help of the Italians.

Regards,

General Alfred McMillan

 **Indian communique to the British Prime Minister on the outbreak of civil war within the south of the nation, Wednesday 13 th** **December 2062**

The Situation is extremely volatile, rebels have already declared Independence from India in the municipality of Thoothukudi, with port city of Thoothukudi itself as the Rebels capital. Living standards have continued to drop in the recent years without support from former international backers. I realise the situation in Britain is just as dire, with the war against the Spanish-Italian alliance having removed France and recent reports of an engagement on your own coasts, the desire to have your entire armed force at full alert within the borders of Britain urgent, I beg of you, leave a detachment here to help assist us against the rebellion. We are running out of Allies, all I can ask for is the aid of the commonwealth, Australia is ignoring us, Pakistan is already lining up on our border at Kashmir, and the New Zealanders are cautious at best, having sent a company to help train our forces. Our forces do not need training, they need aid, if this rebellion spreads, the Pakistani forces are likely to invade, and if we crush it, they are also likely to invade, after we have been weakened and cracking down on the last embers of the rebellion. I do not like to, but I must, beg of you to send us help.

 **Thursday 14 th December 2062 Reports of a huge bombardment of Thoothukudi, Capital of the "Free Indian States"**

General Singh,

It would appear a large-scale airborne and naval bombardment of the city of Thoothukudi has taken place overnight, reports from my units on the Northern border of the so called "Free Indian States" have informed me that a large British fleet had been passing by, and the bombardment began, I sent an APC with a small squad from the 52nd Infantry to report to me on the situation after the three hour attack ended, and from what I can gather, the rebels are in chaos, the city's Eastern districts are little more than rubble, large fires have erupted from warehouses and rebel forces are pouring in from the west to assist their comrades in containing the panic and the fires. Upon hearing of the news I immediately ordered an assault, the 52nd Infantry and the 19th Armoured divisions have now secured a salient into the North of the Municipality and I urge you and the forces under your command to now attack from the South.

General Banahatti

 **Saturday 16 th December 2062 CDC Communique intercept by Chinese Spies on the most recent outbreak of New Plague in San Francisco, California.**

General Zhao Ling,

Here is our most recent intercept of US Government communications. This one I have deemed most important due to the potential for covering up our sabotage efforts in the bay area whilst military and civil law enforcement units are busy with quarantine operations.

Lieutenant Ji Lingfeng

 _Mr President. This recent outbreak of New Plague has the potential to be the deadliest yet. The fact that multiple infected have likely already exited the San Francisco area without being detained by Police and Medical personnel shows a complete ignorance of the situation we face! I shouldn't need remind anyone within D.C. of the death toll reaped by the disease in both the initial outbreak, quarantine and subsequent outbreak of rioting/full blown civil unrest in the Charlestown district of Boston! Should this situation arise there are over 760,000 people in the city and bay area alone, were the neighbouring towns and villages be infected, the military would likely struggle to contain the spread, let alone the Police and Local Medical agencies. Myself and my colleagues have already calculated that if you allow this outbreak to grow, over 500,000 people will be infected by the end of the month alone, 278,000 of which will likely die, those who survive will be lucky, but anyone who comes into contact with them will face infection from "carriers". Within a month and a half the chances of the entire city being infected are not entirely unlikely, by the end of month two we predict at least 500,000 deaths, likely more. Those who survive, if not given the care and attention needed, will ultimately revolt in the likes seen in Charlestown. With most local forces also infected and/or deceased, control of the areas surrounding San Francisco will be harder to quarantine. Please, get the necessary plans in place, and let me and my people deal with this outbreak, before you are asked to do something drastic to your own citizens._

 **Wednesday 20 th December 2062, Argentinian government announces plan to counter American Commonwealth troops pouring into the West of the country**

"Citizens of the Argentine Republic! These past weeks we have faced a relentless assault on our national territory, the likes of which has never before been seen. But today, we say not one more step back! I have marshalled the combined might of our armed forces, and today will begin the great reclamation of our western territories. We shall force these invaders not only out of our land, but shall force them to fight in their own territories, where it shall be their blood spilt, not ours!

Our sacrifices have been many, cities have burned, thousands have died, our economy choked. We suffer from the oppression of an organisation. Not government. Organisation! That seeks to force the government of this nation out of power, to strip you, the people, of your God-given right to choose who, and how, you are governed. But no more shall those in occupied lands suffer the fate of this false state, this corpocracy, be forced to toil under their overlords, who only care to strip the Continent of its resources and bastardize itself to the world, but I ask you this, what comes when the world has exploited the Commonwealth? Shall we fall to the same fate as Europe? As Africa? As the Middle-East before them? No! No more! Argentina shall remain free! Its people shall remain free! The nation, its people, all shall be free! From now until the end of time we shall never again be exploited by any nation, any corporation, any false state. Today, is the day Argentina takes back its people, and teaches the Commonwealth it shall not be bullied any more!"

 **Thursday 28 th December 2062, British Soldiers journal on the push into Siena, Italy**

It's been one hell of an effort, but at last we've taken the Montarioso district of Siena. Apparently, this city was quite beautiful before the war. Never even heard of it myself. Spent too much time with my head in the clouds it seems. My Sergeant said he had been here before, on leave before continuing the journey on to the middle-east. It seems like a lifetime ago that I was sat at home with my parents listening to radio reports or television shows talking of the fighting over there, never wanted to be a soldier, but when I turned 18, 6 months ago, they conscripted me to serve over here. I thought it would be over soon, the country ran out of oil a long time ago, we barely have fuel for anything, we're slogging it out the hard way, no air support, no tanks, limited artillery, most of which is small calibre, 6-inch howitzers and such, at this point, we've just rounded up some horses and use them to pull everything around, trucks and other fuel-reliant vehicles are kept only for urgent use such as CasEvac or to deploy troops for rapid redeployment in the event of a new enemy onslaught. I'm trying to stay positive, but apart from the Sarge and me, there's only one other soldier in the squad alive from the start of the invasion, his names Mitchell, or that's his surname, seems to apprehensive to tell us his first name, and I don't blame him. Perhaps it's best not to get attached, especially with this constant mortar fire. Time to try get some sleep now, I think. God, I miss home right now.

 **Tuesday 9 th January 2063 internal mail from former head of Los Alamos to the staff within the facility**

Ladies and Gentlemen of Los Alamos Nuclear Testing Facility, today shall be my final day as head of the facility before I retire. The eighteen years I have spent dedicated to the development of our many projects have been some of the most challenging and yet prideful moments of my life. I could not have done any of these without you, and though it has been hard, especially in recent years, I am glad to have worked alongside each and every one of you. That said, I expect to see you all hard at work today, and invite any to join me and some of the board members in a party to celebrate the successful testing of the rockets that will be used to deliver B.O.M.B. - 1 into orbit.

I would also like to ask you all to offer your full co-operation with my successor, Doctor Willem Clark. The man is, like each and every one of you, a genius in his field, and with him at the helm I can only see the ever-increasing success of the Los Alamos facility, especially with new government contracts coming in everyday and the potential for work from Vault-Tec.

My final update to you all, is that security will also be increased, more members of the US Army will be stationed in and around the facility than usual due to reports of increased Chinese Intelligence units working in the area, please, all stay cautious, and be safe, Colonel Green is now head of Security here with previous head, Major McBride, having been redeployed to a facility in Guam. Any questions on the new security procedures, do not be afraid to contact the Colonel or his Aide to find out more, new passes will be issued over the course of the next 48 hours.

It's been an honour to work with you all, and I wish you all the best in your future endeavours.

Dr Jonathon Carter

 **Wednesday 10 th January 2062 Capitol Post news report on further talks between the US and China**

 _Talks re-open as Chinese elect new Premier_

With elections over in China, the communist party have chosen their new Premier. Zhao Ling, former General in the People's Liberation Army and a staunch supporter and member of the Communist party, has determined to reopen talks between the United States and the People's Republic of China. Why a former General, who has been involved in the various wars waged by the PRC across Asia, including the Sino-Mongolian, Sino-Taiwanese and Sino-Japanese wars, has deemed it a worthwhile endeavour to open talks once more with our great nation is yet to be seen, however, with the past efforts of both nations coming to naught, it is with a hesitant breath that we watch to see whether the future of both nations can be concluded at the negotiating table, and not at gun point. The Anchorage frontline, and Chinese sabotage attempts at locations like Hoover Dam have left many doubtful that peace can be achieved, the Rubicon has been crossed according to many analysts, and now only the lives of millions of men and women being spent in devastating combat will bring sense to our blinded leaders. Whatever the outcome, the fact talks are even scheduled to begin once more are a milestone within itself, and the eyes of the world will be watching closely to see what, if anything, will be achieved.

 **Monday 15 th January 2062 Daily Mail article on talks between the United Kingdom and the United States**

 _"Special Relationship" ends as President abandons meeting with Prime Minister_

If talks between the leaders of the UK and US are anything to go by, the chances of future talks with China are likely to end in a similar and dramatic fashion as the US President stormed out of the meeting with the Prime Minister after an hour of heated discussion. As the United States is one of the few nations left on Earth able to extract and refine its own Oil supplies, the UK has approached their long-standing ally with the offer to buy thousands of gallons of the substance to allow the nation time to put into effect new efforts to convert to greener energy production as well as gain an upper hand in the conflict with Italy and their Spanish allies. The offer was near immediately rejected and as such it would appear that the Prime Minister intends now to form closer ties to the Chinese with one leaked report even suggesting the PM is willing to give up Hong Kong to the Communist State to ensure their cooperation and the provision of Oil.

Whether this is true or not is yet to be seen and is, currently a mere speculation. However, what is now clear to see, is the UK and US relationship has now broken, and for the first time in over two-hundred years, the two nations are no longer aligned in political matters.


End file.
